Shin no Koi
by kare182
Summary: Pertemuan yang tak terduga mengubah tujuan dan mimpi mereka. Akankah mereka masih memegang teguh pada tujuan dan mimpi mereka masing-masing? Atau akankah mereka mengubahnya demi cinta yang tumbuh di antara mereka?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 : 再会 (Saikai) Bertemu Kembali

"Ah! Kuroda! Kuroda! Kemana lagi si kelinci besar itu lari" gumam Yayoi Haru yang merupakan salah satu anggota idol terkenal 'Six Gravity' dengan muka khawatir, mata hijau miliknya menelusuri setiap sudut jalan malam yang sepi.

"Kenapa setiap kelinci hitam besar itu melihatku dia malah kabur sih? Ne, Hajime?" tanya Haru pada Hajime -yang merupakan leader dari Six Gravity -dengan penasaran sekaligus heran.

Belakangan ini entah mengapa si kelinci hitam besar yang bernama Kuroda itu sering kabur ketika melihat Haru. Memangnya Haru sebegitu menyeramkannya apa? Sampai-sampai kelinci itu kabur hanya dengan melihatnya? Idol berkacamata ini berpikir, kalau dia tidak menyeramkan, lagipula kalau dia memang menyeramkan, sangat aneh kalau dia dijuluki ibunya anak-anak Six Gravity bukan?

"Ma na, merupakan naluri alamiah dari hewan untuk kabur ketika merasa terancam. Dengan kata lain mungkin insting Kuroda merasakan bahwa kau adalah ancaman baginya" jawab sang Kuro-Ousama -julukan yang diberikan dari anggota Gravi lain untuk Hajime -sambil mencari tempat yang sekiranya menjadi tempat persembunyian Kuroda.

"Hajime, bukankah jahat berkata seperti itu?" balas Haru sambil menyeka air mata tak terlihat dari balik kacamata yang menghalangi matanya.

Mata ungu Hajime menyipit seraya kesusahan mencari Kuroda di tengah kegelapan malam seperti ini. Walaupun ada sedikit cahaya dari rembulan dan lampu penerangan jalan, seperti menjadi jarum dibalik jerami. Bulu Kuroda yang hitam menambah kesusahan mencarinya di tengah kegelapan malan seperti ini. Membalikan badannya melihat sekilas sehelai pita biru bergerak di antara gang bangunan sempit dengan cepat.

"Ketemu!"

Hajime mulai berjalan dengan cepat memasuki gang sempit itu, diikuti oleh Haru dibelakangnya. Dan benar saja pita biru yang bergerak itu adalah Kuroda -Hajime sebenarnya tidak yakin, namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi Kuroda mengenakan pita biru di lehernya, bulu hitamnya sampai tidak terlihat dikegelapan yang terlihat hanyalah pita birunya saja.

"Ah!" celoteh Haru terkejut melihat Kuroda yang dibawa masuk oleh seseorang ke dalam suatu ruangan.

Leader Gravi dan wakilnya saling menatap, lalu berjalan menuju pintu yang tadi dimasuki oleh orang yang membawa Kuroda itu. Hajime mencoba untuk membuka pintu itu, namun sepertinya pintunya terkunci.

"Ini mungkin pintu belakangnya, berarti pintu depannya.." gumam Haru menyadari bahwa gang tempat mereka berdua berdiri adalah merupakan bagian belakang dari sebuah bangunan.

-;-

"Berat sekali dirimu.." gumam gadis berambut hitam panjang, dan memiliki mata hazel ini sambil menggendong seekor kelinci hitam yang besar sekali. "Apa kamu tersesat?" tanya gadis itu melihat kalung pita biru melingkar di leher kelinci tersebut, sambil mengelus bulu hitam kelinci yang ada digendongannya gadis ini bergumam dan berjalan menuju ruangan café yang sudah sepi, karena sudah tutup, hanya tinggal membereskan peralatan dapur yang tadi habis dia gunakan setelah itu dia bisa mengunci café ini, namun sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang berbeda.

"Lalu kelinci hitam, apa yang harus aku lakukan padamu?"

Kelinci hitam besar itu hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis ini dengan wajah lugu.

"Kawaii~~"komen gadis berparas cantik ini sambil duduk di atas kursi café yang empuk. Di depan kursi itu terdapat meja yang di atasnya tertata beberapa kue cantik nan lezat dan secangkir teh.

Kelinci hitam yang ditemukannya menatap kue-kue di atas meja itu dengan wajah kepingin. Menyadari hal ini, gadis berambut hitam panjang ini bertanya, "Eh, kamu mau? Tapi apakah kelinci diperbolehkan makan kue manis?" tanyanya dengan bingung sambil memiringkan kepalanya ke samping dan menatap kelinci besar dipangkuannya. Kelinci itu memberikan jawaban dengan wajah sedihnya karena sudah dilarang untuk makan kue yang terlihat lezat itu.

"Baiklah-baik! Mou, berhenti menatapku seperti itu!" dengan berat hati gadis yang menolong kelinci besar ini tidak bisa menolak kelinci itu.

Memotong kue cantik nan terlihat lezat itu dengan sendok, lalu menyuapi kuenya pada kelinci hitam besar itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kamu pasti dimanjain ya oleh majikanmu," ucapnya sambil menyuapi kelinci hitam, memerhatikan tubuh besar kelinci itu. Sepertinya majikan kelinci ini sangat memanjakannya terlihat dari tubuh kelinci ini yang besar melebihi ukuran kelinci biasanya, terlebih lagi bulu hitam yang sangat lembut dan rapi. "Fuwa, fuwa" gumam gadis itu mengelus-ngelus badan kelinci hitam yang masih memakan kuenya dengan lahap.

-;-

"Sudah tutup ya," Hajime berdiri di depan pintu sebuah café dengan tulisan 'Closed' di pintunya.

"Ehhh.. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kuroda?" sahut Haru dengan cemas, Kuroda sepertinya memasuki café ini melalui pintu belakang, dan sekarang kalau sudah begini lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Mereka tidak bisa meninggalkan Kuroda begitu saja bukan? Atau mungkin juga bisa, toh itu juga salah Kuroda sendiri yang main kabur seenaknya, biarkan saja dia dijadikan bahan untuk me-

"Ha-ru"

Haru terbangun dari sisi gelapnya mendengar Hajime yang memanggilnya dengan nada mengancam, seakan-akan Hajime tahu apa yang dipikirkan oleh idol berkacamata ini.

"Hahaha, maaf-maaf" balas pemuda ini dengan tawa kecil khasnya.

Hajime memegang gagang pintu café lalu mencoba membuka pintu itu, dan ternyata pintunya belum dikunci. Saling bertatapan, seakan setuju untu mencoba untuk menemui sang pemilik café untuk mengambalikan Kuroda.

-;-

"Permisi.."

Gadis yang sedang menyuapi kelinci hitam itu berhenti sebentar mendengar ada yang memanggil dari arah pintu masuk. Memasang wajah bingung, siapa yang masuk padahal sudah terpasang tanda 'closed' di depan pintu.

"Iya, maaf kami sudah tutup," gadis tadi menghampiri pintu depan dan mendapati dua sosok pemuda yang terlihat bagaikan seorang idol. Lalu menyingkir ketika kelinci hitam tadi berlari menghampiri kedua pemuda itu. 'Ah! Sepertinya mereka adalah pemiliki kelinci ini..'

"Kuroda!" salah satu pemuda tadi dengan nada lega.

'Sou ka jadi namanya Kuroda ya, Kawaii~~' pikir gadis pemilik mata hazel ini dengan senyuman hangat melihat kelinci hitam itu yang sekarang digendong oleh pemuda bermata ungu.

"Kami minta maaf atas kelakuan kelinci kami ini," ucap seorang lagi yang memakai kacamata dengan senyuman kecil di wajahnya, lalu bersama dengan pemuda bermata ungu mereka berdua membungkukan badannya sedikit tanda meminta maaf.

Melihat kesopanan kedua pemuda tersebut gadis berparas cantik ini jadi gelagapan, "Sore wa, tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula aku juga merasa senang bisa bertemu dengan kelinci besar daripada biasanya," tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi panik mengingat kalau dia sudah memberikan kelinci itu kue manis "Saya juga minta maaf karena saya sudah membiarkan kelinci itu makan kue manis," kali ini giliran sang gadislah yang membungkukan badannya.

"Kalau masalah itu tidak apa-apa kok, lagipula kelinci ini memakan apa saja jadi jangan khawatir, terlebih lagi seseorang selalu memberikan Kuroda apa yang dia mau," balas Haru dengan cepat sambil menyindir orang yang telah terlalu memanjakan Kuroda yang sedang berada di sampingnya itu.

Hajime tidak bisa berkutit dengan sindiran Haru. Yup dia memang selalu memanjakan kelinci hitam ini, sampai-sampai badannya sudah sebesar ini. Wajah karismatik yang biasa diperlihatkan Hajime, berubah menjadi sedikit cemberut.

"Sou ka. Tapi wajar saja sih Kuroda dimanjakan, siapa juga yang bisa melarangnya kalau diberikan tatapan imut itu," sahut gadis yang beberapa langkah di depan Hajime ini.

Hajime menyetujui ucapan itu dalam hati, lalu memerhatikan gadis yang sudah menolong kelincinya yang sekarang sudah tertidur didekapan Hajime ini. gadis dihadapannya itu memiliki rambut hitam lurus panjang, mata hazelnya terlihat begitu bersinar, parasnya bagaikan –

"Hime-sama…" celetuk Haru membuyarkan pikiran Hajime.

Sou gadis ini bagaikan putri dari kaisar Jepang. Kalau digambarkan, wajahnya khas Jepang sekali. Dengan hidung kecil, alis hitam tipis, bibir pink muda nan kecil, tubuh yang tidak terlalu tinggi juga tidak pendek, serta pembawaannya bak bagaikan seorang putri. Jadi wajar Hajime setuju dengan celetukan Haru tadi. Tapi entah mengapa Hajime merasa familiar dengan gadis ini.

"Eh?" jawab Hime-sama -aka Hajime masih belum tahu siapa namanya, jadi pakai istilah ini saja, -mendengar celetukan Haru tadi.

CTTTRRRRR

Suara gemuruh geluduk dan hujan tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari luar. Hujan deras mulai mengguyur seluruh wilayah tersebut. Kuroda yang tadi tertidur pulas didekapan Hajime, meloncat kaget mendengar gemuruh geluduk tersebut. Hajime langsung mengelus badan Kuroda mencoba menenangkan kelinci hitam tersebut.

"Ara, Ame da," gadis itu menghampiri jendela café, memandang keluar melihat hujan mengguyur jalanan dengan begitu derasnya. "Bagaimana kalau kalian berteduh dulu di sini sampai hujannya selesai?" tawar Hime-sama mengembalikan perhatiannya pada Haru dan Hajime.

Haru dan Hajime saling bertatap lalu menyetujui tawaran tersebut, lagipula kalau dipaksakan untuk pulang sekarang, mereka akan basah kuyup secara mereka tidak membawa payung, terlebih lagi kalau mereka tidak mau merepotkan Tsukishiro-san untuk menjemput mereka karena sudah malam begini.

"Ja, kami terima tawarannya. Maaf kalau sudah merepotkan." Sekarang Hajime yang menyahutinya.

"Tidak kok, tidak merepotkan." Jawab gadis itu dengan senyuman hangat terukir di bibir merah muda mungilnya itu.

"Ano, saya Yayoi Haru, dan dia Mutsuki Hajime," setidaknya mereka harus memperkenalkan nama mereka kalau mau berteduh di sini bukan?

"Ah sou da ne. Saya lupa memperkenalkan diri," gadis mata hazel ini tertawa kecil menyadari kelakuannya yang lupa tersebut, membenarkan posturnya lalu memperkenalkan dirinya itu, "Perkenalkan nama saya Kurotsuki Ayane. Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu."

-;-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 :思い出 (Omoide) Kenangan

Suara melodi merdu nan hangat membangunkan seorang Mutsuki Hajime yang sedang memejamkan matanya di sebuah bangku taman, dirinya memutuskan untuk beristirahat sebentar sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang ke rumah. Karena merasa lelah setelah seharian dikelilingi oleh banyak orang di sekolah sampai tadi dia berpamitan pun masih saja ada orang yang mau mengikutinya. Entah kenapa selalu saja tuan muda ini, selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang, walaupun merasa tidak keberatan namun tetap saja pemuda bermata ungu ini terkadang membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri.

Mendongakan wajahnya ke langit jingga kemerahan pertanda hari sudah semakin sore, lampu-lampu di sekitar taman itu juga sudah dinyalakan. Suara melodi yang tadi membangunkan pewaris keluarga Mutsuki ini semakin lama semakin terdengar jelas.

'Biola?'pikir Hajime seraya telinganya menyimpulkan suara melodi itu.

Beranjak dari tempatnya beristirahat, pemuda berparas tampan ini menghampiri asal sumber suara itu. Sambil menjinjing tas sekolahnya, pemuda berumur 17 tahun ini mendapati seorang gadis memakai seragam sekolah SMA yang sedang memainkan biolanya dengan begitu hikmat sampai-sampai tidak menyadari bahwa orang-orang di sekitar memperhatikan permainan biolanya itu.

Permainan biola gadis itu kini sudah menyentuh bagian akhir, Hajime hanya bisa memperhatikan gadis berambut hitam panjang itu dengan tatapan terpukau. Baru kali ini dia melihat seseorang memainkan biola dengan penuh kehangatan dan penghayatan, seakan-akan perasaan sang pemain biola tersampaikan sampai ke lubuk hati yang mendengarnya.

Orang-orang yang melihat permainan gadis itu bertepuk tangan dengan meriah sambil memberikan ungkapan pujian, begitu juga dengan sang Ousama yang terpukau dibuatnya. Seakan terbangunkan dari sihir yang membuat dirinya lupa akan kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya, gadis berambut panjang hitam nan lebat ini, membungkukan badannya tanda hormat pada orang-orang yang sudah melihat permainan biolanya, lalu mengangkat wajahnya memberikan senyuman lembut nan ramah bagaikan senyuman seorang Hime-sama dalam sebuah dongeng, mata hazelnya memancarkan kehangatan memukau orang-orang yang melihatnya.

-;-

"Hajime, bangun! Sudah pagi." Yayoi Haru anggota Six Gravity sekaligus icon bulan Maret ini menggoyangkan tubuh temannya itu yang masih terlelap dalam mimpinya.

"Hhhnnngggh"

"Hora.. Tsukishiro-san sudah datang lo'. Ayolah Hajime bangun.." sambil membuka gorden yang menutupi jendela kamar sang Ousama membiarkan cahaya matahari menyinari ruangan gelap itu.

Hajime mengernyitkan dahinya seraya sinar matahari memasuki ruangan, merayap menyinarinya, mengusap-usap matanya yang masih mengantuk "Hoamm.. Pa.. gi.. Ha..ru" kedua mata ungu miliknya berkedip seakan-akan mencoba mengusir rasa kantuknya itu.

"Ohayou Ousama.. Sa.. Sekarang cuci mukamu, semuanya sudah menunggu lo' di ruang kumpul," jawab pemuda berkacamata ini sambil tersenyum karena seperti biasanya Kuro-Ousama memang sangat membenci pagi hari.

Sudah sepantasnya sih kalau seorang bernama Mutsuki Hajime ini membenci pagi hari, secara setiap pergantian hari berarti setumpuk pekerjaan sudah menunggunya. Hajime adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak talent Tsukino Production yang paling banyak pekerjaan individunya, entah itu menjadi model iklan, majalah, menghadiri wawancara, dan masih banyak lagi. Dan semua pekerjaan itu harus dia kerjakan sampai tengah malam.

Terkadang Haru sebagai orang terdekat Hajime sampai heran bagaimana temannya itu dapat bertahan sampai sekarang. Bukan berarti pemuda berkacamata ini menginginkan sang Kuro-Ousama sakit atau semacamnya, tapi bagi orang biasa pasti tidak ada yang dapat bertahan dengan keseharian seperti Hajime itu.

"Hnnn.. iya,"

"Aku duluan ke ruang kumpul ya, Hajime," setelah mendapatkan jawaban Haru meninggalkan kamar temannya itu dan beranjak menuju ruang kumpul dimana seluruh anggota Six Gravity sudah berkumpul untuk mendengarkan dan mengkonfirmasi jadwal mereka masing-masing.

-;-

"Baiklah, nanti aku naik taksi saja pulangnya.. tidak apa-apa kok, Tsukishiro-san duluan saja.. Iya.. Sampai jumpa."

Hajime mematikan sambungan telephonenya dengan Tsukishiro-san yang tadi bilang kalau dia tidak dapat menjemputnya karena masih ada pekerjaan di kantor yang harus segera diurus, sepertinya pekerjaan sebagai manajer sebuah grup idol juga tak kalah melelahkan, bahkan bisa dibilang lebih merepotkan dari Idol itu sendiri. Menjadwalkan pekerjaan masing-masing Idol setiap harinya, bahkan mengurus keperluan sehari-hari seorang Idol. Sang Ousama merasa sangat berterimakasih dengan kerja keras seorang Tsukishiro Kanade yang selalu bekerja dengan baik mengurusi anak-anak Six Gravity.

Keluar dari studio foto tempat tadi dia melakukan pemotretan untuk sebuah majalah fashion, Hajime memasukan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya, udara malam berhembus lembut mengenai pipi sang Idola ini. Mengangkat kepalanya memandang sejenak hitamnya langit bertabur bintang, sambil berpikir kalau sudah sebulan lamanya dia belum mendapatkan libur. Otaknya sudah mumat penuh dengan pekerjaan yang sudah dia lewatkan, sepertinya sudah saatnya untuk menyegarkan pikirannya itu.

Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sebulan seorang Mutsuki Hajime memutuskan untuk tidak kembali ke asrama menggunakan taksi, melainkan berjalan kaki sambil menikmati udara malam. Hanya pada malam hari seperti ini -malam tanpa banyak orang yang berlalu lalang, tanpa memikirkan bahwa ada seorang Idol terkenal berbaur di tengah mereka -pemuda bermata ungu ini dapat menikmati kehidupannya sebagai orang biasa tanpa harus menyamar.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati seseorang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman yang tak jauh dari asrama.

'Are.. Bukannya itu?' Hajime mengenali figur itu, apa yang dilakukan gadis itu jam segini? Tidakkah dia tau kalau berbahaya untuk seorang gadis muda masih berada di luar jam setengah satu malam begini?

Menghampiri gadis yang duduk di bangku taman itu dengan langkah cepat, Hajime menghentikan langkahnya di samping bangku dan mendapati kalau gadis berambut hitam panjang itu sedang menggunakan earphone sambil mempelajari sebuah buku? Tidak itu adalah sebuah partiture.

"Oi.." memanggilnya sekali, dan tak ada jawaban.

Mendesah perlahan ketika panggilan keduanya masih tetap tak diindahkan.

Akhirnya leader Six Gravity ini berdiri tepat di depan gadis muda yang masih menundukkan kepalanya mempelajari partiture di pangkuannya, "Hoiii Kurotsuki-san!" panggilnya menggoyangkan punggung gadis itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sedikit..

"WHOAH!"

-;-

"Gomen nasai! Daijoubu desu ka?" Kurotsuki Ayane gadis berambut hitam lebat ini, meminta maaf sekaligus menanyakan keadaan dagu pemuda ini yang tak sengaja terbentur kepalanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Hajime merasakan sakit seperti ini, rasa sakit yang tidak sebanding dengan latihan bela diri "Si…l.. Sakit tahu! Kepalamu terbuat dari baja ya?! Keras sekali.." mengelus-elus dagunya memerah.

Mata hazel seorang Kurotsuki Ayane memancarkan kehangatan sambil tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak, Mutsuki-san.." lalu menggantikan tangan Hajime yang masih mengelus dagunya "Ah merah sekali.."

Pupil milik Hajime membulat seraya merasakan tangan Ayane yang begitu lembut mengelus dagunya. Mata ungunya bertemu dengan mata hazel misterius sang Hime-sama ini seraya bertanya, "Ne.. Mutsuki-san, apa aku akan dipenjara karena telah melukai seorang Idol?!"

"Tentu saja kamu akan dipenjara.."

Mata hazel yang memukau itu membulat raut wajahnya berubah menjadi suram, mendengar jawaban datar dari Idol berumur 22 tahun itu. Tidak! Dia tidak mau dipenjara!

"Kalau perbuatan itu memang disengaja untuk menyakiti.." lanjut sang Idol melihat gadis itu yang panik.

"Hontou ni gomen nasai! Benar deh aku tidak sengaja, lagipula salah Mutsuki-san sendiri yang tiba-tiba mengagetkanku begitu.." protes gadis sang empunya mata hazel itu sambil cemberut.

Hajime berdeham menahan dirinya mengucapkan kata 'imut' sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari Ayane yang cemberut. "Maaf, maaf.." menepuk pundak Ayane dengan pelan, iris ungunya menyipit, "Lagipula aku juga sudah memanggilmu beberapa kali tapi tidak jawab.. Dan lagi kamu ngapain sih jam segini masih di sini?" omel sang Ousama pada Ayane yang berdiri di depannya sambil menundukkan kepalanya dengan malu karena sudah diomeli oleh seorang Idol.

"Memangnya sudah jam berapa sekarang, Mutsuki-san?" tanya gadis bermata hazel yang tingginya sepundak Hajime ini dengan senyuman kecil di bibir merah mudanya.

Dengan nada datar Idol yang digandrungi gadis remaja ini menjawab "Satu"

"Whoah.. aku benar-benar tidak menyadarinya sama sekali kalau sudah malam…" gumam lawan bicara sang Idol itu sambil berpikir kalau ini sudah yang ke berapa kalinya sang Idol yang menjadi Icon bulan Januari ini mendapati dirinya di tempat dan jam yang sama seperti ini.

Mata ungu milik Hajime melihat ke arah bangku taman yang di atasnya berserakan beberapa partiture dan sebuah tas biru tempat penyimpanan biola, lalu bekata dengan nada menyuruh "Bereskan, semuanya. Aku antar pulang."

Seakan tak bisa berkutit atas petuah yang diberikan, Ayane menjawab "Baiklah.." lalu membereskan barang-barangnya yang berada di atas bangku taman itu.

-;-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 : 帰り道 (Kaeri Michi) Jalan pulang

Kedua pemuda-pemudi itu berjalan berdampingan di bawah langit malam gelap. Sambil menjinjing tas biola milik Ayane, Hajime yang biasanya memilih menjadi pendengar, kini memutuskan untuk memulai percakapan di antara mereka. "Lalu, dari sejak jam berapa kamu ada di sana?" tanya pemuda pemilik mata ungu ini sambil memperhatikan sosok Ayane dari samping.

Menyelipkan rambutnya ke balik telinga, menoleh dan menjawab, "Mungkin kisaran jam sepuluh," tersenyum ragu atas jawabannya sendiri. Lagipula Ayane juga tidak terlalu persis sudah sejak kapan dia berada di taman itu, tapi yang pasti setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di café, dia langsung beranjak pergi ke taman itu. Awalnya dia hanya ingin mengecheck partiture yang baru saja diberikan oleh dosennya tadi siang, tapi dia malah keterusan mempelajari partiture itu sampai-sampai lupa akan waktu.

Dengan desahan Hajime menimpali "Omae sa.." melirik tas yang dibawa perempuan bermata hazel itu dengan pandangan yakin kalau di dalam tas itu berisikan partiture-partiture permainan biola, "…Hontou ni baka da na.."

"EH?!" balas Ayane cepat bibir merah mudanya mengerucut, tidak terima dengan perkataan pemuda yang memiliki tinggi 182 cm itu, "Mutsuki-san, jahat sekali.."

"…Lagian apalagi kalau bukan namanya bodoh sampai-sampai lupa kalau sudah berjam-jam berlalu sampai pertengahan malam begini? Kebiasaan burukmu itu harus dihilangkan, Kurotsuki kalau tidak akan membahayakan dirimu sendiri lo' " sangatlah jarang bagi leader Six Gravity ini berbicara seperti ini kepada oranglain di luar anggota Six Gravity maupun anggota Procella.

Memang benar ucapan dari Hajime, kebiasaan Ayane itu bisa dibilang buruk kalau dilihat dari kejadian ini, namun bisa dibilang baik kalau dilihat dari sisi lain. Kebiasaan lupa akan waktu kalau sudah berkonsentrasi, bahkan sampai tidak menyadari keberadaan apa-apa di sekitarnya -seakan-akan dia berada di dunianya sendiri -itu sangat berbahaya kalau perempuan berparas cantik bak Nadeshiko ini berada di luar ruangan.

Seakan-akan diomeli oleh orangtuanya Ayane dengan nada bersalah menjawab, "Iya, maaf.." lalu menoleh memperhatikan Idol yang berjalan di sampingnya itu dengan senyuman jahil Ayane kembali melanjutkan "… Ngomong-ngomong Mutsuki-san sudah seperti ayahku saja… hehehe" sambil tertawa riang, mengejek Hajime.

"Hora!"

-;-

Sudah 3 bulan lamanya sejak Hajime mengenal sosok Kurotsuki Ayane. Bermula dari pencariannya terhadap Kuroda yang kabur, pemuda berambut hitam ini bertemu dengan perempuan bermata hazel misterius itu. Tadinya sang Idol ini mengira kalau mereka tidak akan bertemu lagi setelahnya, namun seperti takdir atau bisa dibilang kebetulan membawa mereka berdua saling bertemu dan malah semakin mengenal satu sama lain.

Beberapa kali Hajime bertemu lagi dengan Ayane dengan cara yang sama. Setiap kali Hajime memutuskan untuk pulang ke asrama dengan berjalan kaki, sang Kuro-Ousama ini menemukan perempuan sang pemain biola itu sedang duduk atau memainkan biolanya di taman tak jauh dari asrama. Entah mengapa sejak awal bertemu kembali tidak ada rasa canggung sama sekali, bagaikan teman akrab yang bertemu kembali, mereka berbincang ringan mengenai hal kecil. Sejak saat itu juga mereka menjadi teman akrab bahkan sampai bertukar nomor dan alamat chat.

Bahkan seorang Mutsuki Hajime sang Idol terkenal yang selalu bertemu dengan orang baru -baik itu artis, staff -tidak bisa begitu saja akrab. Namun ada faktor apa yang mempengaruhi Idol ini berbicara dengan alami, layaknya ketika dia berbicara dengan Haru. Membicarakan hal-hal kecil, keluh-kesahnya sehabis kerja, bahkan masalah yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan, begitu saja keluar dari mulut menawan sang Ousama.

Mungkin keberadaan seorang Kurotsuki Ayane yang begitu ramah nan lembut serta mengeluarkan aura misterius membuat oranglain terperangkap dalam kehangatan nyaman memanipulasi diri ini untuk mengatakan semua yang terlintas di hati membongkar rahasia terdalam yang tak bisa diungkapkan. Kekuatan yang menyeramkan sekaligus mengagumkan.

Kurotsuki Ayane perempuan menawan berambut hitam panjang lurus jatuh sampai di pertengahan pinggangnya, mata hazel memancarkan kehangatan sekaligus misterius, bibir merah muda yang merekah, bak Nadeshiko. Seorang pemain biola yang sudah berada di tahun ketiganya di sebuah kampus prestisius khusus musik.

Kecantikan Ayane hampir bisa dibilang sama dengan seorang Hanazono Yuki, -leader grup Fluna -mereka berdua layaknya Nadeshiko -tingkat kecantikan Jepang Tradisional -tapi ketidaksempurnaan sosok Ayane membuat perempuan itu melebihi sosok Hanazono Yuki.

Kurotsuki Ayane tahu batasan yang dapat dia lakukan, dan menerima batasan itu tanpa ingin mengubahnya. Menerima batasan itu sebagai ketidaksempurnaan dirinya yang menjadikan dirinya sebagai manusia biasa. Sedangkan Hanazono Yuki terus memaksa dirinya untuk melampaui batasan yang bisa dia lakukan sampai dia bisa menuju ke puncak kesempurnaan.

-;-

Sesampainya di depan apartemen Ayane, Hajime menyerahkan kembali tas biola pada sang empunya, "Lain kali jangan sampai seperti ini lagi.." mengangkat salah satu alisnya dengan nada yang terdengar kesal Hajime menasihati teman perjalanan pulangnya itu. Walaupun tahu kalau nasihatnya itu tidak akan dihiraukan oleh sang empunya biola, karena sudah beberapa kali dia menasihati hal yang sama namun masih saja perempuan berumur 21 tahun itu melanggar nasihatnya.

Ayane meraih tas biola yang sudah dibawakan Hajime sambil tertawa seakan tidak mengindahkan nasihat sang Idol bermata ungu itu. "Arigatou Mutsuki-san sudah mengantarku pulang.." membungkukkan badannya dengan cepat, lalu tersenyum mata hazelnya bertemu dengan mata ungu gelap menatapnya dengan tatapan hangat, "Otsukaresama! Maaf tadi aku lupa mengucapkannya…" menepuk pundak sang empunya mata ungu itu.

Sudut bibir merah Hajime terangkat, menatap Ayane dengan hangat "Arigatou.." hanya dengan satu ucapan itu beban pekerjaannya seakan-akan menghilang dari pundaknya "… Omae mo na. Otsukaresama.." mengelus puncak kepala sang Hime-sama.

Membalasnya dengan senyuman lembut, Ayane mengambil langkah "Ja, Sampai jumpa lagi Mutsuki-san.." membungkukkan badannya kembali, Ayane melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa.." balas Hajime dengan singkat lalu menunggu sampai Ayane memasuki apartemen sebelum pada akhirnya dia beranjak melanjutkan perjalanannya dia pulang menuju asrama.

-;-

Jarak asrama dengan apartemen hanya berkisar 10 menit dengan berjalan kaki, jadi perjalanan Hajime tidak terlalu jauh. Sambil menutup mulutnya yang menguap sang leader Gravi ini memasuki kamar pribadinya. Menyalakan lampu kamarnya, cahaya terang langsung merayap menerangi ruang tidurnya. Mendesah pelan ketika mendapati ternyata di atas tempat tidurnya sudah ada penghuninya, yaitu Kuroda yang sudah tertidur pulas.

Mengambil pakaian ganti lalu beranjak untuk membersihkan dirinya sebelum tidur. Hajime merenggangkan tubuhnya yang lelah lalu mengangkat Kuroda dari atas tempat tidur, menggendongnya "Kuroda?" mengelus bulu hitam halus milik kelinci itu sambil mencoba membangunkannya. Namun tampaknya Kuroda sudah begitu terlelap dalam tidurnya. Mendesah sambil menarik selimut, sang Idol ini berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan Kuroda yang berada didekapannya.

-;-

Ayane membereskan partiture yang berserakan di atas meja kecil yang ada di tengah ruang tamu apartemennya. Bahkan sampai jam setengah dua malam pemilik mata hazel ini belum juga tidur, malahan dia menyendok pudding cokelat yang tadi dia ambil dari dalam kulkas.

'Memang deh kalau habis belajar enaknya makan puding~!' menyenderkan badannya ke tembok menarik nafas panjang, sambil berpikir kalau sudah keempat kalinya leader Gravi yang bernama Mutsuki Hajime menemukannya di taman di tengah malam begini, dan keempat kalinya juga pemuda itu mengantarkannya pulang, padahal Ayane awalnya selalu menolak ajakannya itu karena dia tahu kalau pastinya sang Idol juga kelelahan setelah bekerja, namun pemuda bermata ungu itu bilang setelah Ayane mengatakan alamat apartemennya "Kalau itu tidak jauh dari asrama jadi sekalian saja, lagipula aku lewat situ."

Mata hazel misterius itu menatap langit berpikir kembali, kalau ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya bisa berteman dengan seorang Idol. Pertama kali bertemu dengan Mutsuki Hajime dan temannya Yayoi Haru, Ayane benar-benar tidak mengenali mereka karena perempuan ini tidak begitu memperhatikan sekitarnya -well, kalau kata Shoko bahwa Ayane hidup tertutupi oleh sebuah balon besar memisahkan dunia hingar bingar dengan dirinya -lagipula dia bukanlah fans Six Gravity seperti Fujiwara Shoko, temannya sejak SMA, lalu dia baru bahwa kedua pemuda itu adalah Idol setelah mengingat poster besar yang terpampang di pintu apartemen Shoko.

Tidak mengikuti trend yang sedang digeluti orang banyak, maupun berita politik yang sedang memanas, bagi Ayane dia tidak tertarik dengan itu semua. Harus ada hal khusus yang dapat menarik perhatian Ayane.

Namun bukan berarti dia ini bagaikan tuan putri yang tidak tahu apa-apa di dunia luar sana. Dia tahu bagaimana keras dan sulitnya kehidupan dan dia sudah merasakannya sendiri. Tidak seperti anggapan orang tentangnya, Ayane hanyalah perempuan berumur 21 tahun biasanya.

Tak ada yang special darinya, bermain biola? Oranglain juga bisa bermain biola lebih bagus darinya. Cantik? Di luar sana banyak yang lebih cantik nan menawan. Namun entah mengapa orang-orang selalu menganggapnya dirinya itu sebagai Hime-sama.

Kalau dia memang Hime-sama, Ayane tidak usah repot-repot untuk megikuti berbagai kompetisi musik agar mendapatkan juara dan meraih impiannya. Menjadi juara pertama di kompetisi musik classic Nasional. Bersusah payah bersaing dengan banyak orang yang mempunyai impian yang sama. Terlebih dia juga memiliki kompleks sendiri. Ayane bukanlah orang yang percaya diri, dia tidak percaya dengan kemampuannya, terkadang bahkan sering dia frustasi ketika melihat oranglain dapat menampilkan permainan yang begitu apik. Oleh karena itu dia berlatih terus sampai-sampai lupa waktu untuk mengasah permainan biolanya.

Tersenyum miris lalu mendesah lelah "Baka da na.."

Ayane yang dimata orang lain dan Ayane yang ini sangatlah bertolak belakang.

-;-


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 : 珍しく (Mezurashiku) Jarang Terjadi

Shiwasu Kakeru berjalan menyusuri jalan pulang menuju asrama setelah menyelesaikan sesi pemotretan tadi siang. Langit merah jingga terlukis dengan begitu indah, perut pemuda berambut pirang ini tiba-tiba berbunyi menandakan pasokan makanan di dalamnya sudah habis untuk dibakar menjadi energi. Lagipula tadi siang dia hanya memakan tiga buah sandwich yang disediakan staff di studio foto, dan sekarang dirinya sudah lapar lagi.

'Yappa, kalau sore begini enaknya makan yang manis-manis sambil minum teh' pikir sang Idol berparas pendek ini, kedua matanya mencari-cari toko makanan murah di sepanjang jalan. Sepertinya ramalan Shun-san kalau hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan untuk orang yang lahir pada bulan desember benar adanya. Mulutnya membentuk huruf 'O' ketika mendapati papan tulis di depan sebuah café yang bertuliskan beli 6 gratis 6 dengan harga murah lagi. Tanpa berpikir panjang Shiwasu Kakeru yang terkenal dengan gaya hidup hematnya langsung terpanggil dan langsung beranjak memasuki café tersebut.

"Irasshaimase.."

'Whoah kirei' mata orange milik pemuda berusia 20 tahun ini terpana melihat seorang pelayan wanita yang sangat cantik bagaikan putri dari kisah Yamato-Nadeshiko ini menyapanya ketika memasuki café dengan interior jepang classic. Walaupun Kakeru sendiri seorang Idol yang sudah sering melihat banyak artis dan model cantik, tapi baginya kecantikan pelayan wanita ini sangatlah berbeda. Kalau bisa dikatakan bukan paras cantik saja tapi wanita ini memancarkan sebuah aura yang sangat mirip dengan–

'Aura Hajime-san,' kedua Iris matanya masih terus menatapi sang pelayan wanita yang memakai sebuah kimono yang sangat pas ditubuhnya. Yup menurut pemuda bertubuh paling kecil dibandingkan member Six Gravity lainnya ini wanita ini bagaikan Mutsuki Hajime versi wanitanya. Memancarkan aura karismatik, dan Ousama dalam hal ini lebih tepatnya disebut Jousama secara pelayan itu adalah wanita.

"Ano, Okyaku-sama,"

Suara lembut pelayan itu membangunkan Kakeru yang masih terpana.

Dengan suara lantang Kakeru menjawab "Hai!" bagaikan seorang tentara yang menjawab pimpinannya.

Pelayan berambut hitam panjang bermata hazel ini tertawa lembut, "Apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Jantungnya berdegup cepat seraya gugup menjalar diseluruh tubuh mungil pemuda yang bernama Kakeru ini, dengan terbata-bata dia menjawab, "Apakah persedian kue yang sedang dipromosikan masih ada?" entah mengapa dia menggunakan tutur bahasa yang sangat sopan.

Pelayan wanita bermata hazel itu terheran dengan kelakuannya -tidak seperti biasanya seorang pembeli menggunakan bahasa yang begitu baku, seharusnya yang menggunakan bahasa baku adalah pelayan itu sendiri, -dengan senyuman kecil pelayan ini menjawab, "Iya masih ada, anda mau memesan rasa apa saja?" lalu menjelaskan beberapa variant rasa yang bisa dibeli.

'Cokelat pisang, cokelat blueberry, vanilla macha, sepertinya semuanya enak.' Pikir Kakeru membayangkan betapa nikmatnya kue-kue yang dipesannya itu sambil menahan air liurnya yang tergoda dengan hanya memikirkan kue-kue tersebut.

Menunggu sang pelayan wanita cantik itu membungkus kue-kue tersebut, pemuda berambut pirang ini memerhatikan isi café classic itu. Terlihat beberapa pembeli yang sedang menikmati makanannya, tidak begitu ramai, bahkan bisa dikatakan sepi. Walaupun ada papan promosi di depan pintu café, namun pembelinya sedikit. Bisa dikatakan bahwa café ini baru saja buka beberapa bulan dan belum banyak orang yang mengetahui keberadaan café ini. Bisa dibilang lokasi café ini tidak strategis.

"Maaf menunggu,"

Kakeru menoleh ke arah pelayan Hajime versi wanita itu yang membawa dua buah kotak kue. Pelayan tersebut membuka kedua kotak kue itu dan memperlihatkan isinya. Di dalam kotak tersebut terdapat 6 buah kue dengan 3 variant rasa. "Yang ini adalah 6 kue yang dibeli, dan yang ini adalah 6 kue gratisnya" jelas pelayan berkimono tersebut sambil menunjukan kue-kue tersebut yang begitu cantik.

Seandainya kue itu bukan makanan, Kakeru tidak tega untuk memakannya. Alasannya adalah kue-kue tersebut sangatlah cantik, setiap hiasan kue itu sangatlah detail dan elegant. Tapi sayangnya hiasan cantik itu akan masuk ke dalam perut pemuda berumur 20 tahun ini.

"Arigatou gozaimasu" mengambil beberapa lembar uang yen, Kakeru membayar kue tersebut.

Pelayan cantik ini memberikan senyuman kecil, menyerahkan uang kembalian sekaligus 2 buah kotak kue yang tadi dibeli sang Idol, "Arigatou gozaimasu.. Mata kite ne," ucap sang pelayan sambil menundukkan badannya.

-;-

"Apa itu yang kamu bawa Kakeru-san?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pink kepada Shiwasu Kakeru yang baru saja sampai di asrama.

Menghampiri meja makan yang ada di ruang kumpul, lalu meletakkan 2 kotak kue di atasnya, sambil beranjak menuju wastafel Kakeru menjawab pertanyaan pemuda berambut pink yang bernama Koi Kisaragi tersebut dengan nada suara bangga, "Coba dengar Koi hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku! Fu,fu,fu,"

Koi tersenyum bingung dengan jawaban anggota Six Gravity yang seumuran dengannya itu "Haa.. Aku tidak begitu mengerti sih'.. lalu?" tanya sang Idol, jari telunjuknya menunjuk 2 kotak di atas meja.

"Aku membeli kue~.." setelah mencuci tangannya pemuda berambut pirang ini menghampiri meja makan, menatap kedua kotak kue itu dengan tatapan senang "Dan tahu tidak aku membeli kue ini dengan setengah harga~ mereka sedang mengadakan promosi beli 6 gratis 6~…" menarik nafasnya dalam, Kakeru lalu melanjutkan "Sugoi darou?!~" mata orange miliknya memancarkan kerlingan menyilaukan.

Koi Kisaragi yang dijadikan Idol icon Februari ini hanya bisa menatap temannya itu dengan heran, "Haa.. Sugoi," mengiyakan pernyataan tadi dengan nada terpaksa, "Toko kue yang dimana?" sepanjang pemuda berambut pink ini tahu, toko dekat mereka bekerja tidak ada yang menawarkan promosi kue seperti ini.

Dengan tampang arrogant pemuda kecil berambut pirang itu menjawab, "Fu,fu, fu, café yang tidak berada jauh dari sini, mungkin sekitar 20 menit dengan berjalan kaki.."

"Café?" Koi bertanya lagi layaknya wartawan yang sedang mewawancarai. Sepengetahuannya dia tidak ada café dekat asrama mereka. "Apa café itu baru buka?"

Memasang wajah berpikir anggota Gravi paling bertubuh pendek ini mengangguk, "Sepertinya sih café itu baru beberapa bulan buka" mengingat kembali situasi café tadi yang hanya didatangi beberapa pengunjung saja.

"Ja, berarti Kakeru-san belum tahu apakah kue itu enak atau tidak bukan?" sambil menatap kotak kue di atas meja makan dengan tatapan lekat, "Jangan-jangan kuenya tidak enak makanya dibuat promosi gratisan biar cepat habis," lanjut Koi, kedua iris matanya memancarkan kerlingan curiga.

"Heeee!" mata orange Kakeru membulat, 'Benar juga ya! Tapi dari penampilan kuenya terlihat sangat enak!' pikir sang empunya kue itu. "Tapi Koi kue-kue ini terlihat sangat enak lo'" sambil membuka salah satu kue tersebut dengan senyuman terpaksa. "Hora.. miro!"

Kedua iris mata Koi membulat seraya memerhatikan keenam kue di dalam kotak yang disodorkan Kakeru ke hadapannya, "Whoah benar! Kelihatan enak!" sambil menalan ludahnya, pemuda yang memiliki kembaran di anggota Fluna ini terus menatap kue-kue itu.

"Kan sudahku bilang," jawab Kakeru mengikuti Koi menatap kue-kue yang tadi dia beli dengan tatapan lekat.

"Sedang apa kalian berdua?"

"WHOAH!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang membangunkan kedua pemuda anggota Six Gravity yang paling muda ini dari lamunan mereka memakan kue-kue manis dihadapan mereka.

-;-

Yayoi Haru meneguk teh yang dibuatkan oleh Koi, "Ah, cafe yang itu," ucapnya seketika setelah mendengar cerita Kakeru dengan kue yang dibelinya. Café dimana dia dan Hajime bertemu dengan Hime-sama -ah salah tapi dengan perempuan berparas cantik bernama Kurotsuki Ayane. Berkat Kuroda lelaki berkacamata ini beberapa kali mengunjungi café tempat Ayane bekerja. Awalnya Haru kembali mengunjungi café itu untuk memberikan ucapan terimakasih sekaligus meminta maaf karena sudah merepotkan atas kejadian Kuroda, namun karena suasana café yang tenang, dan nyaman ditambah dengan berbagai variant teh membuat Haru menjadi ketagihan mengunjungi café tersebut.

"Terus ya Haru-san pelayannya sangat cantik deh~"dengan mata orange yang bersinar Kakeru menceritakan betapa cantiknya pelayan café tersebut, "Bagaikan Nadeshiko~" lanjutnya dengan nada yang menggebu-gebu.

"Heee jadi ingin lihat.." Koi mengomentari cerita Kakeru,

Haru menggumam, "Nadeshiko?" memasang wajah berpikir lelaki berkacamata ini bertanya, "Ne Kakeru, pelayan itu apakah berambut panjang, bermata hazel, dengan senyuman hangat?"

"Sou da yo.. Ne kenapa Haru-san bisa tahu?" jawab Kakeru dengan heran, bagaimana ibu dari Six Gravity ini bisa tahu tentang pelayan itu? Kedua mata orange miliknya membulat, "HAH! Jangan-jangan Haru-san seorang esper?"

"Wheee!" ucap Kakeru dan Koi secara bersamaan

Dengan senyuman khasnya Haru menjawab, "Tidaklah, aku bukan Shun yang memiliki kekuatan seperti itu," mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya seakan-akan menepis pernyataan dari member Gravi paling kecil itu. "Aku mengenal pelayan itu.." jelas Haru sambil memerhatikan kue berwarna hijau muda dengan beberapa cokelat putih berbentuk burung merpati yang menghiasinya, "Kue ini sangat merupakan ciri khas mereka.." tambahnya sebelum memotong kue vanilla macha itu.

Sambil mengunyah kue, suatu hal terlintas dibenak sang idol berkacamata ini, 'Kalau Kurotsuki-san pelayan di café itu, lalu mengapa setiap aku ke sana tak bertemu ya?Hmmm…' setelah dipiki-pikir lagi setiap Haru berkunjung dia tidak pernah bertemu dengan Kurotsuki Ayane yang melayani.

Saat dia bertemu dengan Ayane ketika ingin mengucapkan terimakasih juga, perempuan bermata hazel itu tidak mengenakan seragam pelayan. Lalu mengapa hari ini Kakeru bisa bertemu dengan Kurotsuki Ayane? Apakah dugaan dia salah kalau Ayane-lah yang melayani pesanan Kakeru? Tidak. Haru sangat yakin kalau itu adalah Ayane. Lagipula siapa lagi yang bisa disebut dengan Nadeshiko selain Kurotsuki Ayane.

"Tadaima.."

Suara yang sangat dikenal Haru membangunkan pemuda berkacamata ini dari lamunannya.

"Eh?! Hajime-san kok ke sini?" sambut Koi dan Kakeru bersamaan melihat leader grup mereka yang pulang lebih awal dari jadwal yang tadi pagi diberitahukan oleh Tsukishiro-san.

Berhenti di pertengahan lorong antara ruang kumpul dan ruang makan, Mutsuki Hajime menjawab dengan nada sarkastik "Iyalah aku kan tinggal di sini.." lalu beranjak menuju wastafel untuk mencuci tangannya.

"Bukan itu maksudnya.. tapi kok pulang lebih cepat? Bukannya malam ini ada meeting?" tanya Koi memerhatikan Kuro-Ousama yang sedang mencuci tangannya di wastafel.

Sambil mengeringkan tangannya dengan handuk Hajime menjawab, "Dibatalkan, jadi bisa pulang.." mata ungu miliknya menangkap dua buah kotak kue di atas meja makan. "Sore wa?" tanyanya sammbil menunjuk kotak tersebut.

Haru yang duduk di sofa menjawab "Kakeru membeli kue dari café tempat Kurotsuki Ayane-san bekerja.." membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Apa Hajime ingat dengan Kurotsuki-san?" lanjut Haru mempertimbangkan apakah sang Ousama ingat dengan orang yang telah menemukan Kuroda beberapa bulan lalu.

"Hnnn.. Begitu." berjalan menuju ruang kumpul, idol yang memiliki fans bernama Initium ini lalu duduk di samping Haru, "Ingat kok," lanjutnya sebelum mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Kakeru yang menuangkan teh untuknya.

"Hajime-san mau rasa apa?" tanya Kakeru membuka kotak kue lalu menunjukkan kue tersebut ke depan sang leader.

"Cokelat blueberry" jawab lelaki bermata ungu ini dengan santai, 'Sudah lama tidak memakan kue ini lagi,' pikir sang Kuro-Ousama.

Memang sudah lama dia tidak memakan kue dengan rasa ini. Pertama kali dia mencobanya adalah ketika berkunjung untuk menyampaikan terimakasih setelah insiden Kuroda terjadi. Hajime yang tidak terlalu suka dengan makanan manis ini sangat menyukai kue rasa cokelat blueberry ini karena rasa manis cokelatnya tercampur dengan rasa blueberry yang segar.

"Eh Hajime kenapa bisa tahu rasanya?" tanya Haru heran karena bagaimana teman sejak SMP-nya itu tahu rasa kue tersebut, sedangkan Kakeru tidak memberitahukannya -Kakeru hanya menunjukkan kue di dalam kotak tanpa memberitahukan rasanya. Iya memang kue tersebut berwarna ungu yang berasal dari blueberry, tapi bisa saja oranglain menebaknya dengan cokelat anggur. Terlebih lagi cokelat dari kue tersebut tersimpan di dalamnya, jadi bagaimana sang leader tahu sebelum kalau kue itu adalah cokelat blueberry.

Aneh.

Mengambil kue yang dia inginkan, Hajime menjawab Haru dengan santai, "Karena aku pernah memakannya…" lalu memotong kue itu dengan sendok, isian cokelat kue itu meluber keluar.

"Ehh.. Tapi aku tidak pernah lihat Hajime-san memakan kue seperti ini.." Haru dan Koi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda menyetujui pernyataan dari Kakeru yang terheran itu.

"Itu karena aku memakannya di café" jawab sang Ousama setelah mengunyah potongan kue yang dipotongnya menggunakan sendok.

"EH?! Hajime ternyata pergi ke café itu juga?" Haru menyondongkan tubuhnya mendekat ke Hajime.

"Kedekatan.." gumam Hajime menjauhkan wajah temannya itu, "Ke sana untuk menyampaikan terimakasih." Jawabnya menoleh Haru dengan cepat.

"Menyampaikan terimakasih?" ucap kedua pemuda paling muda usianya diantara anggota Gravi sambil menatap satu sama lain.

Idol berkacamata yang duduk di sampingnya mengangguk tanda mengerti -ungkapan terimakasih atas kejadian Kuroda waktu itu. membenarkan letak kacamatanya Haru kemudian bertanya lagi kepada Hajime, "Ne Hajime, kalau kamu pernah ke café itu, apakah kamu tahu kalau Kurotsuki-san bekerja di sana sebagai pelayan?" pikirannya sebelum sang leader pulang kembali menghampirinya.

"Pelayan?" kedua iris ungu milik Hajime bertemu dengan mata Haru yang berkacamata, menatapnya dengan bingung, "Kurotsuki bukan pelayan, tapi seorang chef yang membuat kue-kue ini."

"Whoah! Hajime-san kenapa bisa tahu?!"

Tanpa Haru bertanya kedua member paling muda ini bertanya kepada sang leader yang sekarang sedang meneguk tehnya.

"Karena aku berteman dengannya," jawab Mutsuki Hajime dengan santai seolah-olah jawabannya itu bukanlah sesuatu hal yang besar. Memang kalau dilihat pernyataan itu bukanlah hal yang besar, tapi bagi Haru dan anggota Six Gravity lain ini adalah hal yang besar. Terlebih ini berasal dari mulut sang Kuro-Ousama yang hanya berurusan dengan pekerjaan dan mungkin kenalan Hajime adalah orang-orang yang bekerja sama dengannya.

"EH?!"

"Tentang itu aku belum pernah dengar," gumam Haru yang terkejut dengan jawaban Hajime.

Teman?

Dengan orang yang benar-benar tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan?

Sesuatu yang jarang -bahkan bisa dibilang tidak pernah terjadi -terjadi dalam dunia Hajime.

Sepengetahuan Haru, sang leader sangat jarang berteman dengan oranglain di luar pekerjaan maupun di luar kampus. Dan berteman dengan Kurotsuki Ayane? Hajime? Sampai-sampai tahu tentang pekerjaan sang perempuan bermata hazel misterius nan hangat itu?

Aneh.

Sangat aneh.

Dari balik kacamatanya Haru memerhatikan temannya itu yang sedang bercerita kepada Kakeru dan Koi tentang kejadian Kuroda yang kabur dan mempertemukan Haru dan dirinya dengan seorang Kurotsuki Ayane.

-;-


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 : 休日 (Kyuujitsu) Hari Libur

'Iya aku mengerti. Sudah sana cepat pergi dan jangan pulang sebelum jam 7 ya!'

Ayane mendesah pelan berjalan menelusuri pinggiran sungai yang membelah daerah apartment dengan pusat kota. Perempuan berumur 21 tahun ini masih tidak percaya kalau dirinya diusir dari apartment miliknya oleh Shoko yang merupakan teman dekatnya dari SMA. Mungkin memang ada benarnya juga apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabatnya itu, kalau dirinya membutuhkan suasana yang berbeda, secara sudah tiga hari ini dirinya mengurung diri -yang sebenarnya tidak sengaja dia lakukan karena terlalu fokus -di apartment berlatih arasemen musik yang akan dia bawakan untuk audisi kompetisi di kampusnya.

Menoleh ke sungai bening yang mengalir dengan tenang, sebuah senyuman kecil menghiasi wajahnya, menengadah melihat sinar matahari yang dengan perlahan terpancar ke penjuru ufuk. Betapa senangnya Ayane bisa melihat matahari lagi, karena selama ini dia memang benar-benar mengurung dirinya tanpa keluar sekalipun dari apartment.

Jadi mungkin karena itulah Shoko mengkhawatirkan dirinya bahkan sampai menyuruh untuk tidak pulang sebelum jam 7 malam ditambah dengan menghubungi seluruh pegawai café untuk tidak bekerja hari ini, karena Shoko tahu kalau Ayane akan memilih menghabiskan waktunya bekerja di café daripada benar-benar menghabiskannya dengan bersantai.

"Haaahhh" kedua bahu Ayane bergerak turun seraya mendesah dengan panjang. "Bagaimana mau bersantai kalau apa yang senang aku lakukan tidak bisa dilakukan?" gumam sang pemain biola ini sambil memasang cemberut. Biolanya ditahan oleh Shoko, Café dengan terpaksa harus tutup karena tidak ada yang datang bekerja, kedua hal yang biasa dilakukan oleh perempuan bermata hazel ini sekarang tak bisa dilakukannya.

Dan dia juga tak bisa kembali ke apartment sebelum jam 7 malam, isi dompet miliknya hanya tinggal beberapa lembar uang yen saja, dan kalau dia mau menghabiskan waktu ke kota sebelah dia lupa membawa kartu keretanya. Sepertinya dewi keberuntungan belum berada di pihak perempuan berparas cantik ini.

Merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas rerumputan menatap langit pagi biru cerah, menutup kedua mata hazel miliknya mencoba meresapi pancaran sinar matahari pagi yang hangat sambil membuang segala penat dari dalam dirinya. Menghirup nafas dalam lalu membuangnya, setelah itu mengenyampingkan badannya,

'Sepertinya enak kalau tidur di sini' suasana sepi nan damai ditambah suara sungai yang mengalir dengan pancaran sinar matahari yang hangat memang cocok untuk dijadikan waktu tidur. 'Tidak! Tidak boleh! Kalau sampai Shoko tahu nanti aku bisa dimarahi!'

Terakhir kali dia ketiduran di luar lebih tepatnya ketiduran di bangku taman yang berada tak jauh dari apartment Shoko langsung menceramahinya dengan panjang. Ceramah bagaimana kalau ada orang yang berlaku jahat pada dirinya sewaktu tertidur dengan pulas. Dan entah darimana Shoko bisa tahu soal Ayane yang tertidur di bangku taman itu padahal waktu itu Shoko sedang berada Kyoto. Saat ditanyakan darimana perempuan berambut cokelat itu bisa tahu kalau Ayane tertidur di bangku taman, dia hanya menjawab dengan senyuman misterius 'Kalau itu sih gampang segala hal yang dilakukan oleh Ayane aku pasti tahu,'

Mungkin untuk orang pada umumnya pernyataan Shoko itu mengerikan layaknya seorang penguntit professional, namun bagi Ayane yang sangat mempercayai sahabatnya ditambah menyukai hal-hal yang berbau gaib itu malah terlihat kagum dan berkesimpulan kalau Shoko seorang esper yang tahu akan segalanya tanpa harus melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Kesimpulannya itu bukan didapatkan dari satu bukti saja, tapi beberapa bukti yang sudah terjadi seperti chat berisikan 'Sekarang kamu sedang minum milkshake dari café yang baru buka itu kan'

Ayane mengira kalau Shoko sedang berada dekat di sekitarnya namun saat dihubungi Shoko menjawab dia sedang berada di apartment. Serta beberapa kejadian aneh yang menimpa baik Ayane maupun Shoko. Entah kenapa kalau pergi dengan Shoko pasti ada saja kejadian yang menghambat mereka sampai tujuan.

"Hehehe" Ayane tertawa kecil seraya sosok Shoko memakai baju penyihir sambil menaiki sapu terbang terlintas di benaknya.

Kedua mata hazelnya membuka kembali, kerlingan geli terpancar dari dalamnya, berkedip seraya memfokuskan titik pandangannya. Raut bahagia menghiasi wajahnya dengan lembut, mendapatkan sesuatu yang sulit untuk ditemukan dengan tidak sangaja.

Semanggi berdaun empat

"Sepertinya hari ini bakalan beruntung,"

Mengeluarkan smartphone dari kantung cardigannya, lalu memotret semanggi berdaun empat itu. Melihat hasilnya yang cukup bagus, lalu mengirimkan gambarnnya melalui chat ke beberapa temannya dengan harapan kalau keberuntungan akan menghampiri mereka hari ini.

-;-

Menutup mulutnya yang menguap Hajime berjalan tepat di belakang Haru dengan wajah mengantuk. Seperti biasa setiap pagi, kalau saja tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini pasti Hajime akan terus terlelap dalam tidurnya secara semalam dia pulang sangat larut daripada biasanya.

"Ah! Akhirnya datang juga si tukang tidur!"

Mengedipkan kedua mata ungunya yang masih berat dan berhenti seraya Haru berhenti di depannya, "Maaf, maaf aku pulang larut semalam," gumam sang leader sambil mengusap-usapkan matanya.

Koi yang tadi berbicara langsung terkejut "Maksudku bukan Hajime-san, tapi Arata tuh!" membenarkan maksud orang yang tadi dia katakan secara Hajime dan Haru datang bersamaan dengan Arata dan Aoi lalu berhenti di depan pintu ruang kumpul secara bersamaan.

Kalau dilihat-lihat bukan Hajime saja yang masih terlihat mengantuk namun Arata juga masih terlihat memejamkan matanya tanda setengah sadar dari tidurnya, namun entah kenapa dia masih bisa berjalan ke ruang kumpul ini. "Kalau dilihat-lihat Hajime-san apa tidak apa-apa? Terlihat masih mengantuk sekali." Lanjut laki-laki berambut pink ini seraya mengkhawatirkan kondisi leader grupnya itu.

Tsukishiro Kanade yang merupakan manajer Six Gravity ini langsung bertanya pada sang leader "Hajime-kun apa benar tidak apa-apa?" wajahnya terlihat khawatir akan kesehatan Kuro-Ousama itu.

Senyuman kecil dan meyakinkan terlukis di sudut bibir merah Hajime, "Iya aku tidak apa-apa kok, Tsukishiro-san,"

Raut lega tergambar jelas di wajah muda sang manajer, walaupun sudah berada di pertengahan 20 akhir, wajah Tsukishiro Kanade masih terlihat bagaikan laki-laki berumur 19 tahun, "Jangan memaksakan diri ya," ucapnya menasihati laki-laki bermata ungu itu yang sampai sekarang Tsukishiro masih agak canggung ketika berurusan dengannya.

Walaupun sudah beberapa tahun mengurusi Six Gravity dan mengenal dekat dengan anak-anak member grup tersebut namun tetap saja ada rasa canggung ketika berbicara dengan seorang Mutsuki Hajime. Terlepas umurnya yang lebih tua daripada sang leader, namun aura yang dipancarkan sang pewaris Mutsuki itu tanpa disadari oleh orangnya aura itu sangat mengintimidasi seorang Tsukishiro Kanade yang merupakan pria biasa.

"Ja, Mina-san! Karena semuanya sudah kumpul, sekarang saya akan memberitahukan jadwal kalian hari ini"

Mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka kembali ke tujuan awal, yaitu mengkonfirmasi jadwal masing-masing untuk hari ini. Setelah semua anggota duduk melingkar di kursi masing-masing Kanade mulai memberitahukan setiap detail jadwal masing-masing anggota, lalu berhenti ketika ingin memberitahukan jadwal Hajime, teringat pembicaraan antara dia dengan Sakurai Akiko -yang sekarang menjadi penanggung jawab sekaligus produser sementara Six Gravity dan Procellarum menggantikan Tsukino Mikoto sang pemilik Tsukino Production yang sedang ke Amerika untuk beberapa waktu -tadi pagi sekali.

Membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, lalu tersenyum "Untuk hari ini Hajime-kun tidak ada pekerjaan"

"HEH?!" empat dari enam anggota Gravi terkejut mendengarnya.

"Dengan kata lain hari libur untuk Hajime-san?" Arata, Koi, dan Kakeru bertanya secara bersamaan sambil menoleh ke arah Kuro-Ousama yang mengedipkan kedua mata ungunya terkejut mendengar pemberitahuan dari manajer Gravi itu.

"Bukankah bagus untukmu Hajime? Jadi kamu bisa beristirahat seharian deh," komen Haru yang duduk di samping Hajime dengan senyuman khasnya.

Laki-laki berkacamata ini merasa sedikit lega karena sudah sebulan temannya itu belum mendapatkan libur, dan mendengar berita ini sangat melegakan hatinya yang sudah khawatir akan kesehatan sang leader, walaupun tahu kalau sang leader tidak akan tumbang begitu saja, namun untuk mencegah hal yang tidak diinginkan sudah seharusnya seorang Mutsuki Hajime mendapatkan libur.

"Eh? Benarkah aku tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini Tsukishiro-san?" tanya Hajime yang merasa masih terkejut sekaligus aneh. Yah aneh karena sebulan ini yang dilakukannya hanyalah bekerja tanpa henti, dan tiba-tiba disuruh libur seharian rasanya aneh bagi tubuhnya yang sudah terbiasa bergerak banyak karena bekerja. Tapi bukan berarti dia tidak senang karena sudah diberikan kesempatan untuk libur hari ini.

"Iya, hari ini Akiko-san berpesan kalau Hajime-kun hari ini tidak ada jadwal apapun" jawab Kanade meyakinkan kalau apa yang dia katakan adalah benar adanya.

"Bukankah bagus Hajime-san? Lagipula hanya Hajime-san lah yang selalu bekerja sebulan penuh tanpa libur lo'. Tidak baik untuk tubuh tahu Hajime-san," sahut Aoi sambil menasihati sang leader yang terlihat memforsir diriya itu.

Mendengar nasihat dari Aoi, Hajime akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baiklah, aku akan istirahat hari ini," senyuman hangat terukir di bibirnya.

"Ah! Kalau kamu bosan kamu bisa ajak Kuroda jalan-jalan," membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, Haru menatap kelinci hitam besar yang sedang memakan wortel di mangkuknya itu dengan senyuman jahil di bibirnya. "Akhir-akhir ini, kelinci itu semakin gendut entah siapa yang memberikan makanan tambahan untuknya" mengucapkan kalimat ini sambil tersenyum manis pada Arata yang langsung tersedat.

Kedua mata ungu Hajime menatap Arata seraya mengetahui orang yang dimaksud oleh Haru. Selain Hajime dan Arata anggota Gravi yang lain memang menahan diri untuk tidak memanjakan kelinci hitam besar itu. "Baiklah akan aku lakukan.

-;-

"Eh?! Kenapa aku baru tahu, na Dai?!"

"Mau bagaimana lagi baru diputuskan di tadi pagi sekali"

Hal tersebut yang pertama kali Hajime dengar sesampainya di lobi asrama, suara Shimotsuki Shun sang leader Procella dan Kurotsuki Dai sang manajer grup tersebut. Semua anggota Procella lainnya sudah naik ke dalam mobil van duluan, meninggalkan sang leader, manajer, dan Fuzuki Kai yang merupakan sosok kakak baik bagi Procella maupun Gravi.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Haru memerhatikan argument antara Shun dan Dai.

"Kalian masuk duluan saja ke van biar ini aku dan Haru yang urus." Hajime memerintahkan anggota lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam mobil van yang sudah parkir di depan lobi asrama.

"Ne, Hajime apa benar hari ini kamu libur?" tanya Shun dengan senyuman manis pada Kuro-Ousama yang berdiri di samping Tsukishiro Kanade.

Hajime yang malas meladeni Shun hanya mengangguk pelan tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan sang Maou-sama itu.

Melihat jawaban Idolanya, Shun sekarang bertanya pada manajer Six Gravity untuk memberikan konfirmasi "Kenapa bisa aku tak mengetahuinya? Bukankah hari ini seharusnya aku dan Hajime ada kerja bersama?"

Kanade dengan senyuman kecil menjawab pertanyaan laki-laki berambut silver itu, "Akiko-san memberitahukannya juga mendadak,"

Di saat Shun ingin membuka mulutnya kembali, Hajime berkata, "Kalau ini membuatmu merasa lebih baik, aku juga baru tahu tadi saat kumpul,"

Kalau memang itu adanya, Shun tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, lagipula yang bisa mengalahkan perkiraan sang Maou-sama ini hanyalah seorang Sakurai Akiko yang sekarang menjabat sebagai produser sementara menggantikan Tsukino Mikoto. Laki-laki yang lahir di bulan November ini tadinya mengira kalau Akiko-san merupakan salah satu pengguna sihir seperti dirinya, tapi dia tidak merasakan aura aneh dari Akiko-san, hanya saja pergerakan dan apa yang dipikirkan oleh sang produser itu tidak bisa ditebak dengan mudah bahkan untuk seorang Shimotsuki Shun.

Kekuatan yang menyeramkan.

Senyuman manis khas terukir dengan indah di wajah rupawan milik Idol yang mempunyai fans bernama Albion ini, "Oke deh kalau begitu aku juga mau libur bersama Hajime~"

"Oi! Oi! Oi! Tidak bisa!?" sekarang giliran Fuzuki Kai yang beragument dengan leader Procella itu. "Oi Shun kamu kan sudah dapat libur kemarin!" mendesah lelah dengan kelakuan Maou-sama itu.

"No, no, no, Kai. Bukankah kamu sudah lihat kalau di kalender milikku semuanya itu tanggal merah? Jadi hari ini adalah hari libur juga." Dengan paras tak bersalah Shun membalas argument Kai dengan santai.

Haru tertawa kecil mendengar ungkapan Shun itu, "Aku tidak tahu kamu beli dimana kalender seperti itu, tapi keren ya bisa seperti itu."

Hajime yang terbiasa dengan kelakuan aneh dari leader Procella itu hanya bisa mendesah lelah, "Sudahlah kalian." Lalu kedua mata ungu bagaikan batu amethyst menatap Shun dengan tatapan tegas, "Shun," panggilnya dengan santai.

"Wai~ kenapa Hajime?" jawab Shun dengan senang karena dipanggil oleh Idolanya, walaupun sama-sama Idol tapi Shun sangat mengidolakan leader Gravi ini.

"Yang semangat kerjanya, lalu titip member Gravi yang lainnya." Pesan Hajime yang merasa bersalah tidak bisa ikut kerja bersama anggota lainnya.

Menganggukkan kepalanya, senyuman hangat tanda paham akan perasaan sang Kuro-Ousama, Shun menjawab, "Tentu saja." Membalikkan badannya, lalu memanggil Kai sambil keluar dari lobi "Ayo Kai, kita punya pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan,"

"Hah, baguslah," desah Kai lega, hanya dengan perkataan Hajime sang Maou-sama akhirnya mau juga bekerja hari ini. "Arigatou na Hajime! Ja!" Kai mengucapkan terimaksih sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan lobi.

"Kalau begitu aku juga berangkat ya. Hajime jangan lupa ajak Kuroda jalan-jalan ya~" pesan Haru lalu beranjak pergi menyusul anggota Six Gravity lainnya.

Menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit, lalu menjawab "Iya. Hati-hati."

-;-

Hajime memasuki ruang kumpul yang biasanya ramai, kini sepi hanya tinggal dirinya dan para hewan penghuni asrama. Mata amethyst milik laki-laki berumur 22 tahun ini mendapati hewan-hewan peliharaan asrama itu bermain bersama memenuhi ruangan. Kurokke -Shiba-inu -yang dirawat oleh Kakeru dan Koi sedang berguling di atas karpet bersama Kuroda, Hokekkyou-kun burung kecil milik Haru bertengger di atas tv bercuit sambil memerhatikan Shiba-inu dan Kuroda.

Bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan di hari liburnya itu, terlebih rasa kantuknya sudah menghilang bersamaan dengan perginya anggota lain bekerja. Memikirkan apa yang dapat dia lakukan untuk menghabiskan waktu di pagi harinya itu. Setelah beberapa saat sebuah ide muncul di benaknya.

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini aku memandikan kalian? Ne, Kurolke, Kuroda?" dengan senyuman hangat Hajime menghampiri kedua hewan itu yang masih berguling-guling di atas karpet. Kedua hewan tersebut berhenti mendengar ucapan dari Ousama, seakan-akan menngerti apa yang dikatakan, Kurokke menggonggong ekornya bergoyang ke kanan ke kiri seakan-akan senang diajak mandi, sedangkan Kuroda hanya menatap Hajime.

Menyimpulkan kalau kedua hewan itu tidak keberatan dengan tawarannya, Hajime kemudian menyuruh kedua hewan tersebut mengikutinya menuju kamar mandi "Baiklah Kuroda dan Kurokke, ikuti aku. Dan Hokekkyou-kun tolong jaga ruangannya ya.." dengan diikuti Shiba-inu dan kelinci besar, Hajime berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

-;-

Setelah memandikan kedua hewan berbulu tersebut, pemilik fans bernama Initium ini mengambil smartphone miliknya dari meja kamarnya, kembali ke ruang kumpul lalu merebahkan tubuh proporsionalnya itu di atas sofa hitam empuk yang ada di tengah ruangan. Mendesah pelan sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya menyingkirkan rambut hitam miliknya yang menutupi matanya, lalu mengecheck chat yang ada di smartphone miliknya.

Beberapa chat terpampang di layar smartphonenya.

Yang pertama kali pemilik mata ungu amethyst ini membuka chat dari Akiko-san yang berisikan pemberitahuan kalau dirinya mendapatkan libur hari ini. Benar apa yang dibilang Tsukishiro-san kalau keputusan pemberian libur untuknya mendadak sekali. Seharusnya hari ini dia ada pekerjaan sampai jam 7, setelah itu ada meeting bersama leader grup lainnya.

Tapi sepertinya karena Akiko-san sudah tahu bahwa laki-laki sang empunya wajah tampan ini belum mendapatkan libur selama sebulan, akhirnya memutuskan untuk meliburkannya. Kalau Akiko-san yang mengatur semuanya Hajime tidak khawatir akan pekerjaan yang ditunda hari ini. Semua menjadi tanggung jawab sang produser.

Selesainya membaca chat dari Akiko-san, Hajime beralih ke chat yang dikirimkan oleh Kurotsuki Ayane. Terpampang di layar sebuah foto semanggi berdaun empat, dan dengan pesan di bawahnya 'Semoga hari ini beruntung~ Semangat bekerja ' tersenyum hangat ketika membacanya.

'Bagaimana reaksinya kalau dia tahu kalau aku tak bekerja hari ini ya?' matanya melirik waktu kapan chat itu dikirim. Kedua matanya menyipit mendapati waktu kirim itu pagi sekali sekitar jam 6 pagi tadi.

'Bukankah terlalu pagi keluar jam segitu?'

Kalau Hajime sendiri jam segitu masih tertidur lelap di atas kasur. Terheran bagaimana seorang perempuan seperti Ayane bisa bangun dan keluar beraktivitas di luar sepagi itu. Dan Hajime yakin kalau waktu tidur Ayane sama seperti dirinya, secara setiap Idol ini pulang dari pekerjaannya sambil jalan kaki, dia selalu saja bertemu dengan perempuan nan anggun itu.

Kuroda tiba-tiba melompat ke pangkuan Hajime yang tiduran di atas sofa "Kuroda, berat." Matanya mendapatkan kelinci hitam besar itu yang kini sudah bermanja-manja minta dielus di pangkuan, mendesah pelan lalu tangan kirinya mengelus bulu hitam milik kelinci tersebut, sedangkan tangan kanannya membalas chat dari Ayane.

'Eh semanggi berdaun empat. Beruntung sekali kamu bisa menemukannya. Dan sepertinya aku juga sedang beruntung hari ini karena hari ini akhirnya mendapatkan libur'

Mengirim chat tersebut lalu mata ungunya mulai terasa berat, memang deh kalau suasana sepi seperti ini enaknya tidur. Tak berselang lama kedua mata ungu bagaikan batu amethyst tersebut tertutup seraya sang empunya tertidur pulas dengan Kuroda yang tertidur juga di pangkuannya.

-;-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 : つながる (Tsunagaru) Terhubung

Pemuda berambut hitam ini berjalan menuju genkan kamar asramanya dengan diikuti dua hewan berbulu di belakangnya. Duduk di depan genkan lalu menalikan kedua sepatu yang mulai dia pakai. Setelah selesai dia memastikan topi hitam serta kacamatanya sudah terpasang dengan benar. Beranjak dari tempatnya tadi, pemuda yang merupakan idol anak remaja saat ini itu mengambil seutas tali di atas rak sepatu.

"Kurokke," panggil pemuda ini pada salah satu hewan berbulu yang sedari tadi mengikutinya itu. Berlutut di hadapan Shiba-inu yang ekornya bergoyang-goyang dan memasang wajah senang seakan tahu bahwa akan diajak main, dengan perlahan pemuda itu melingkarkan tali itu ke leher Shiba-inu ini dengan perlahan, memastikan ikatannya tidak terlalu longgar maupun kencang namun cukup memberikan celah untuk leher anjing itu.

"Baiklah sudah siap." Gumam pemuda berambut hitam dan bermata ungu ini, berdiri dari posisinya, lalu memanggil hewan yang satunya, "Kuroda juga ayo, hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan."

Menarik gagang pintu, lalu membuka pintu genkan, sosok pemuda itu menyipitkin matanya seraya sinar mentari petang perlahan merayap melalui jendela menuju genkan yang sekarang pintunya terbuka, pemuda bermata ungu itu berdiri mengenyampingkan dirinya, mempersilahkan kedua hewan berbulu tadi keluar duluan dari kamar asrama.

Pemuda bermata ungu yang beranama Mutsuki Hajime ini menghentikan langkahnya sebelum benar-benar keluar dari loby asramanya. Berdiri tepat di depan meja resepsionis, menyapa pengurus asrama lalu menyerahkan kunci ruang kumpul kepada penjaga asrama. Kemudian langkah yang terhenti itu kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, dengan salah satu tangannya memegang tali Shiba-inu yang bernama Kurokke dan di sebelah sisi kananya berjalan kelinci hitam besar, sang idol ini menatap layar smartphonenya.

'…Chat dari Shun, "selamat mengajak Kuroda jalan-jalan~ nikmati jalan-jalannya ya~" ,darimana dia tahu kalau sekarang aku akan pergi?' dengan desahan heran pemuda pemilik fans bernama Initium ini kembali berpikir tidak ada gunanya sekarang bertanya-tanya darimana Shun sang leader Procella tahu akan apa yang akan dia lakukan saat ini. Hajime sudah mulai terbiasa dengan hal-hal aneh kalau bersangkutan dengan Shun.

Lebih tepatnya tidak usah ditanyakan.

'Kamu juga jangan merepotkan Kai dan Haru. Semangat bekerja.'

Setelah membalas chat sang Ousama beranjak keluar dari loby dengan diikuti kedua hewan berbulu penghuni asrama Tsukino Production.

-;-

Kurotsuki Ayane membuka smartphone miliknya, melihat pemberitahuan journal yang tertulis kalau hari ini jam satu nanti seharusnya dia ada janji latihan bersama dengan Kazuki yang merupakan pendamping pianonya, namun harus batal karena perintah Shoko yang memaksanya untuk libur bermain biola hari ini, jemarinya lalu menekan aplikasi chatnya, iris hazel miliknya melebar mendapatkan beberapa chat baik dari dosen dan temannya, dengan wajah yang serius perempuan ini membalasnya salah satu dari chat tersebut berasal dari Mutsuki Hajime yang bertuliskan,

'Eh semanggi berdaun empat. Beruntung sekali kamu bisa menemukannya. Dan sepertinya aku juga sedang beruntung hari ini karena hari ini akhirnya mendapatkan libur'

Senyuman kecil perlahan terukir di wajahnya ketika kedua bola mata hazel miliknya membaca tulisan di layar smartphonenya. 'Akhirnya~~ Selamat ya bisa mendapatkan libur. Semoga menjadi hari libur yang menyenangkan~~' jari telunjuknya menekan tanda mengirim.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan karena tak bisa melakukan kebiasaan yang dia lakukan setiap hari, perempuan bermata hazel ini setelah ketiduran di bukit dekat sungai selama satu jam, akhirnya memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan selama lebih dari tiga jam, mengelilingi kota melihat betapa sibuknya orang-orang, setelah lelah perempuan ini pergi ke restaurant untuk mencari sarapan atau lebih tepatnya makan siang karena sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

Setelah membalas semua chat gadis berumur 21 tahun ini merenggangkan kedua tangannya dengan menariknya ke atas kepala, lalu merapikan rambut hitam panjangnya itu. Menoleh keluar jendela melirik jalanan yang berada di seberang dengan lirikan bosan, kedua bola matanya kemudian menemukan sebuah toko yang menarik perhatiannya. Kalau tidak salah kelanjutan novel yang dia baca beberapa hari lalu sudah rilis, mungkin saja di toko buku itu novelnya ada.

Beranjak dari tempatnya, sang Nadeshiko ini berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar makanan yang tadi dia pesan, lalu keluar dari restaurant tersebut melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju tempat singgah berikutnya yaitu toko buku.

Setelah memanjakan mata dan rasa keingintahuannya di toko buku, Ayane menghentikan petualangannya di kota dan memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktunya di cafe tempat dia bekerja. Rikudoh cafe sebenarnya bukan hanya tempat Ayane bekerja saja, namun sekaligus cafe yang dikelola oleh dirinya dibantu oleh seorang bekas pelayan yang bekerja di rumah Shoko yaitu Kanazawa Subaru. Namun lelaki Subaru-san berhenti setelah 5 tahun bekerja dengan Shoko dan memutuskan untuk membuka cafe yang selama ini dia impikan. Akan tetapi karena kendala modal akhirnya Ayane membantu dengan menambahkan modal mendirikan cafe tersebut. Mereka berdua merupakan pemilik, chef, sekaligus pelayan di hari-hari tertentu seperti hari promosi, itulah pekerjaan Ayane ketika sedang luang. Oleh karena itu saat Shoko menghubungi Subaru-san dan memberitahukannya untuk menutup cafe hari ini tanpa alasan jelas Subaru-san langsung menyetujuinya.

Mengerutkan keningnya, matanya terfokus pada novel di hadapannya, otaknya memproses setiap kata dan kalimat yang tertuang di novel tersebut. Terlihat tea set dan piring yang berisikan kue kering tertata rapi disiapkan di atas meja. Sesekali tangannya meraih teh ataupun kue kering dari meja tersebut, suasana cafe yang sepi karena tutup membuat tempat tersebut menjadi tempat sempurna untuk menghabiskan waktu membaca novel.

-;-

Mutsuki Hajime berhenti dan berdiri di depan sebuah kaca cafe yang sangat familiar baginya lalu, menoleh sekilas kaca cafe tersebut, kedua mata ungu miliknya menemukan sesosok gadis berambut hitam panjang membaca sebuah buku dan terlihat tea set serta piring berisikan kue kering tersusun rapi di atas meja yang ada dihadapan tempat gadis itu bernaung.

Sambil diikuti oleh dua makhluk berbulu di sampingnya sang Kuro-Ousama ini melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu depan cafe tersebut. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika tulisan 'closed' terpampang di depan pintu. Dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus heran melihat tulisan itu, pemuda ini mengetuk pintu cafe tersebut untuk membangunkan gadis yang tadi dia liat dari balik kaca dari dunianya.

Setelah beberapa kali mengetuk pintu tersebut, selang satu menit pintu itu terbuka. Muncullah sosok gadis berambut hitam panjang yang begitu familiar bagi Hajime. Mata hazel milik gadis tersebut membulat ketika mengetahui ternyata yang mengetuk pintu cafe ini adalah orang yang dikenalnya.

"Mutsuki-san!" sapa Kurotsuki Ayane dengan senyum hangat menghiasi bibir manisnya itu. "Whoah! Kuroda! " lanjutnya ketika iris hazel matanya mendapati sosok kelinci hitam besar berdiri dengan tenang di samping Hajime. "Eh?! Shiba-inu?" matanya kembali bersinar melihat Shiba-inu yang juga berada di samping sisi lain Hajime.

"Apa yang sedang kamu lakukan? Cafe-nya bukannya tutup?" tanya sang pemuda karismatik dihadapannya itu sambil menunjuk papan tulisan 'closed' terpajang di depan pintu cafe.

Mengibaskan tangannya seakan-akan menepis pertanyaan penuda tersebut dengan santai "Tenang-tenang tidak usah dihiraukan. Ayo masuk" membuka lebar pintu cafe itu mempersilahkan pemuda tersebut masuk ke dalam.

Hajime mengerutkan kedua alisnya, "Apa tidak apa-apa?" milirik kedua hewan peliharaan yang dibawanya, seakan bertanya apa boleh membawa hewan ke dalam cafe.

Rambut hitam panjang milik Ayane bergerak mengikuti gerakkan kepalanya yang mengangguk, mengizinkan teman dan hewan peliharaannya itu memasuki cafe.

Mempersilahkan sang idol duduk di tempat sebelumnya perempuan ini bersinggah, lalu menawarkan jamuan kepadanya "Apa mau minum teh?" mengambil teko teh yang ada di atas meja untuk diisi ulang kembali.

Sang idol ini mengangguk mengiyakan tawaran dari perempuan itu.

"Ah! Aku tak punya makanan yang bisa dimakan untuk anjing.." celotehnya ketika menyadari kalau dia tak bisa memberikan makanan pada Shiba-inu yang dia belum tahu namanya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong Mutsuki-san siapa nama Shiba-inu ini?" lanjutnya sambil mengambil posisi berjongkok memerhatikan Shiba-inu itu yang menggoyangkan ekornya tanda senang.

Menoleh Shiba-inu itu, pemilik fans bernama Initium ini menjawab dengan singkat, "Korokke"

"Heee Korokke toh'.. Kawaii namae da ne" senyuman hangat terukir di bibir mungil Ayane.

"Dan tidak usah repot-repot untuk menyediakan makanan untuk mereka. Tadi sebelum ke sini mereka sudah makan. Lagipula Kuroda sedang menjalani diet.." jelas Hajime memerhatikan kedua hewan peliharaan asrama Tsukino yang sekarang sedang memerhatikan gadis bermata hazel tersebut dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Eh diet?" tanya sang Nadeshiko ini dengan nada heran, karena posisinya yang masih berjonggok di depan kedua heran tersebut, Ayane harus mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang empunya kedua hewan ini.

Mata amethyst milik sang Ousama bertemu dengan mata hazel misterius milik Ayane, "Aa, belakangan ini berat Kuroda semakin bertambah, agar tak menganggu kesehatan makanya dia menjalani diet dan olahraga"

Raut wajah sedih tergambar dengan jelas ketika mendengar alasan dari Hajime, mata hazel miliknya menatap Kuroda dengan tatapan kasihan "Kasihan Kuroda disuruh diet…"

"Ma na, daripada nanti dia obesitas. Lebih baik mencegahnya bukan?" Hajime kembali menjawab perkataan Ayane itu, lalu mengangkat gelas teh yang tadi disungguhkan oleh gadis itu.

"Iya sih, tapi kan…" dengan nada rendah sang Nadeshiko ini terus memberikan rasa simpatinya pada kelinci hitam besar itu

Mengembalikkan gelas teh tadi ke atas tatakannnya, Hajime kembali meladeni Ayane, "Mereka juga sudah olahraga lebih tepatnya main frisbees di taman depan asrama"

"Enaknya bisa main bersama…" gumam gadis berambut hitam panjang ini, lalu berdiri dari posisinya.

Melirik kue kering dihadapannya, idol icon Januari ini kemudian mengambil kue kering tersebut sebelum berkata dan menanyakan hal yang membuatnya penasaran "Tinggal jalan-jalan mengelilingi pemukiman sekitar lalu tugasku selesai. Ngomong-ngomong apa yang kamu lakukan di cafe?"

"Aku diusir dari apartment.." jawab Ayane singkat, menggeser kursi lalu duduk di atasnya.

Kue kering yang tadi niatnya Hajime ingin makan, berhenti tepat di depan mulutnya, pemuda ini terkejut dengan jawaban Hime-sama ini yang sekarang duduk di seberangnya "Memangnya belum bayar sewa?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya tanda heran.

Tawa renyah gasi bermata hazel ini membuyarkan suasana hening cafe tersebut, dengan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya gadis ini menjawab "Bukan itu, aku diusir oleh Shoko katanya aku tak boleh kembali ke apartment sebelum jam tujuh malam.."

Seakan-akan tak puas atas jawaban yang diberikan kepanya, Hajime kemudian bertanya kembali, "Alasannya kenapa? "

"Karena aku mengurung diriku di kamar selama tiga hari penuh berlatih biola.." jawab Ayane menyondongkan tubuhnya dengan menyandarkan dagunya ke atas lengannya yang dia taruh di atas meja.

Setelah menelan kue kering yang dikunyahnya, pemuda bermata amethyst ini berkomentar "Omae na.. Pantas saja dia menyuruhmu keluar untuk mencari udara segar. Lagipula jangan memaksakan dirimu lo' nanti sakit"

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri kok' sudah kebiasaan soalnya kalo sudah fokus berlatih jadi lupa waktu" balas Ayane mengaduk-aduk tehnya yang baru saja dia tambahkan gula.

Menyipitkan matanya dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada gadis di seberanganya lalu berkata "Lupanya kebangetan"

"Hehehe.." Ayane tertawa kecil lalu agar tidak diomeli lagi oleh Hajime, gadis bermata hazel ini kemudian mengganti topik pembicaraan mereka. "Ngomong-ngomong Mutsuki-san kenapa ke sini? Bukankah sedang libur?"

"Memang." Jawab sang idol berfans-kan Initium ini, "Sedang tugas mengajak kedua hewan ini jalan-jalan" lanjutnya menjelaskan kenapa dia bisa di sini

"Oh Begitu" balas Ayane sambil bergumam.

Melirik suasana kuning oranye dari balik kaca cafe, Hajime bergumam "Sepertinya hari sudah semakin sore, lebih baik aku pulang"

"Kalau begitu aku juga ikut!" dengan semangat Ayane tanpa sengaja berdiri dari kursinya.

Mengangkat salah satu alisnya, pemuda berambut hitam ini berkata, "Hah? Aku mau mengambil rute memutar menuju asrama untuk mengajak kedua hewan berbulu ini jalan-jalan"

"Tidak masalah, lagipula aku juga masih ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan Kuroda dan lagi kalau aku mengambil rute biasa, aku akan sampai ke apartemen sebelum jam tujuh," ucap Ayane yang berpikir lebih baik menghabiskan waktu bersama oranglain daripada dia sendirian di cafe ini menunggu sampai jam 7.

"Haaaa.." desah Hajime dengan pelan, "Yasudah terserah.." lanjutnya.

"Arigatou Mutsuki-san"

-;-

Daerah pemukiman sekitar asrama Tsukino memang lengang, maka tak heran kalau Rikudo cafe tak banyak dikunjungi orang, begitupula dengan kondisi jalanan pemukiman tersebut, akan tetapi dengan begini baik Hajime maupun artis yang tinggal di asrama dapat berjalan mengelilingi pemukiman dengan tenang tanpa harus mengkhawatirkan kerumunan orang yang mengejarnya.

Menatap gadis di sampingnya Hajime memanggilnya dengan pelan "Ne, Kurotsuki -" lalu kembali melanjutkan ketika Ayane membalasnya dengan sebuah suara kecil. " -Kenapa kamu sampai-sampai mengurung dirimu di kamar selama tiga hari seperti itu? Apa kamu tidak kuliah?" tanyanya heran, sepengetahuannya gadis tersebut bukannya masih kuliah?

Menggandeng tali yang melingkar di leher Kurokke, sambil berjalan beriringan dengan Hajime, Nadeshiko ini menjawab dengan santai "Soalnya sebentar lagi akan diadakan audisi untuk mengikuti kompetisi di kampus.." berhenti sejenak lalu kembali melanjutkan, "Karena mahasiswa kampusku itu sangat kompetitif dan bertalenta jadinya aku tak mau kalau deh'." dengan senyuman miris terlukis di bibir mungilnya, "Lebih tepatnya aku tak percaya diri kali ini bisa lolos lagi -" Ayane berhenti sejenak menatap jauh ke depan "- maka dari itu aku berlatih sampai lupa waktu. Hehehe. Dan tidak, karena selama tiga hari tersebut aku tidak kelas."

Padahal bukan hanya tiga hari terakhir ini saja, namun sudah sebulan penuh dia mengintensifkan latihannya.

"Oh begitu'" jawab Hajime singkat, melihat sosok Ayane dari samping, "tapi jangan memaksakan dirimu lo' bukannya lolos audisi nanti malah tidak bisa ikut audisi karena sakit lagi'." kemudian bertanya dengan nada heran "Lagipula bukankah permainan biolamu itu sudah bagus? Aku yakin dengan kemampuanmu itu sudah cukup membuatmu lolos dari audisi itu."

"Arigatou," senyuman hangat terlukis di bibir mungil sang Hime-sama itu namun Hajime dapat melihat keraguan di senyuman itu seakan-akan bukan Ayane yang biasanya.

Mengelus pucuk kepala gadis tersebut mengacak-ngacak rambut hitam lebat milik gadis bermata hazel itu, lalu berkata "Jangan remehkan dirimu sendiri."

Mata hazel itu membulat terpana dengan perkataan yang diucapkan pemuda tersebut lalu tertawa kecil "Mou Mutsuki-san! Rambutku jadi berantakkan tau. Tapi terimakasih sudah menghiburku." senyuman ragu itu perlahan hilang dari bibir mungilnya lalu digantikan dengan senyuman jahil "Seperti sesuai yang diharapkan dari leader Gravi. "

"Tidak ada hubungannya. Bukankah hal biasa menyemangati teman?" Seakan-akan kesal dengan perkataan lawan bicaranya, wajah karismatik milik Hajime kini berubah menjadi cemberut.

Kerlingan hangat terpancar dari mata hazel misterius Nadeshiko ini "Iya. Sekali lagi terimakasih ya, Mutsuki-san.."

"Mungkin sebaiknya kamu berhenti memanggilku Mutsuki" mendengar Ayane yang memanggilnya dengan menggunakan nama keluarganya, entah mengapa membuat idol ini merasa risih.

Memiringkan kepalanya ke samping tanda bingung dan berkata "Lalu aku harus memanggilmu dengan sebutan apa? Kuro-Ousama?"

"Dengar darimana julukan itu?" tanya Hajime yang terheran dengan ucapan gadis tersebut.

"Shoko adalah fans beratmu jadi aku tau dari dia" jawab sang gadis dengan santai

"Hajime"

"Eh?"

"Hajime. Panggil saja aku Hajime" mata amethystnya menyorot sosok Ayane dari samping.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu panggil aku Ayane saja, Hajime-san" Balas Ayane yang kini juga menatap sosok Hajime yang memerhatikan dirinya

Terukir senyuman di sudut bibir Hajime, "Aa"

-;-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 : 大事な人々 (Daijina Hitobito) Orang tersayang

Seorang gadis berdiri di tengah jalan trotoar sambil menjinjing tote bag besar bertulisan 'Animate' di salah satu tangannya. Rambut cokelat ikut bergoyang bersamaan dengan gerakan kepalanya yang melihat-lihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Raut wajahnya memancarkan kebingungan dan heran. Sepertinya gadis ini memang tak bisa berhenti dari kebiasaannya ini.

"Ini dimana?! Sepertinya aku tersesat. Lagi.."

Yup sekali lagi gadis berambut cokelat bernama Fujiwara Shoko ini kembali tersesat sepanjang jalan pulang. Untuk suatu alasan yang tak bisa dikatakan Shoko selalu saja tersesat, hanya beberapa tempat saja yang bisa gadis rambut cokelat bermata hijau ini hafal, yaitu jalan menuju animate, dan kampus. Selebihnya… rumah? Nah, dia bahkan tak tahu alamat rumahnya, malahan dia lebih tahu alamat apartment Kurotsuki Ayane yang merupakan sahabatnya.

Jadi kalau dia tahu akan tersesat lagi sepanjang pulang seperti ini, mengapa tidak mengajak orang lain atau bahkan sahabatnya itu untuk menemaninya ke tempat tujuan sebelumnya? Alasannya gampang karena Ayane hari ini sedang ada kelas tambahan dengan Tsukimori-sensei jadinya tak bisa mengajaknya, ditambah dengan dirinya yang terlalu semangat untuk segera pergi menuju tempat suci untuk membeli barang yang ditunggu-tunggunya.

Apalagi kalau bukan toko 'Animate'.

Tempat suci bisa dibilang surga bagi penggemar berat idol dari Tsukino Production. Karena di tempat itulah barang-barang dengan desain yang berkaitan dengan idol Tsukipro dijual di sana. Tak terkecuali dengan Fujiwara Shoko yang merupakan penggemar berat dari seorang Mutsuki Hajime, bahkan dia mempunyai kartu member Initium nomor 5. Dikarenakan hari ini akan dirilis beberapa merchandise Hajime, seperti strap handphone, topi, dan boneka tsukiusa edisi terbatas, oleh karena itu anak dari senator Jepang ini langsung berlari menuju toko 'Animate' selesai kelasnya.

"Oya, Jou-sama ada apa? Sepertinya sedang kebingungan"

Tiba-tiba gadis pemain flute ini mendengar suara menyapanya dari belakang. Bulu kuduknya bangun, rasa merinding menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Gadis ini merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh berasal dari orang yang menyapanya itu. Mengepalkan tangannya, perlahan-lahan dia memberanikan diri membalikkan badannya untuk bertemu orang yang menyapanya itu.

"Ah! Maaf apa anda bisa memberitahuku ini daerah mana ya?" tanyanya dengan senyuman kecil di bibirnya.

Kalau dilihat baik-baik pemuda yang menyapanya itu bukanlah orang biasa. Entah kenapa Shoko dapat merasakan aura yang sama dengannya atau bahkan lebih kuat daripada diriya. Oleh karena itulah tadi dia merinding, karena jarang gadis berumur 21 tahun ini bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki aura yang sama dengannya.

-;-

Pupil mata dari Shimotsuki Shun sekilas mengecil seraya mendapati seorang gadis berambut panjang bermata hijau berdiri dihadapannya. Pemuda berambut silver ini tadinya ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke asrama, namun untuk suatu alasan disinilah dia berhenti di depan jalan asrama berhadapan dengan gadis bermata hijau.

Sepertinya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang berbeda.

Dengan senyuman lembut Shun memberitahukan alamat daerah ini

Tampang bingung tidak tahu apa-apa gadis dihadapannya itu hanya bisa terdiam

"Apa kamu tersesat? " tanya sang leader Procella lagi. Untuk suatu alasan mata kuning kehijauan miliknya memancarkan kerlingan nostalgia.

Mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda dihadapannya itu, Shoko menjawab dengan singkat, "Iya."

Shoko sepertinya tahu siapa pemuda ini. Kalau diingat-ingat pemuda ini mirip dengan Shimotsuki Shun sang leader Procella sekaligus pemegang kartu Initium no 6. Tak salah lagi. Gadis ini meyakinkan dirinya.

Senyuman penuh makna mengembang di bibir sang idol, lalu dengan nada ramah, memberikan saran "Kalau begitu bukannya lebih baik kamu menghubungi temanmu untuk menjemput?"

"Aku sedang tidak membawa handphone"

Maou-sama merogoh kantung celananya lalu menyerahkan smartphone miliknya kepada gadis itu. "Kau bisa mempakainya"

"Boleh nih?" dengan nada ragu gadis tersebut menatap smartphone yang disodorkan oleh sang idol padanya.

Satu anggukkan dan senyuman kecil dari Shun menjawabnya singkat. Bersamaan dengan perasaan tidak enak karena telah merepotkan ada juga perasaan lega menghampiri karena dengan ini Shoko bisa menghubungi seseorang untuk menjemputnya, tangannya meraih smartphone yang disodorkan padanya, lalu menggumamkan rasa terimakasihnya sebelum akhirnya dia memasukkan satu-satu nomor kontak yang dapat dia ingat.

"Moshi-moshi Ayane? Ini Shoko. Eto.."

Walaupun Shun sudah membalikkan tubuhnya untuk memberikan ruang pada Shoko menghubungi temannya, namun dengan samar-samar sang Maou-sama ini masih dapat mendengar percakapannya.

"Un.. Arigatou"

Jawaban singkat itu mengakhiri percakapan di antara Shoko dengan temannya itu.

"Terimakasih. Aku jadi tertolong." membalikkan badannya kembali ke posisi awal dan mengembalikan smarphone tersebut pada sang empunya. Karena merasa sudah merepotkan, gadis berambut cokelat ini berpikir untuk berterimakasih. Tapi apa yang bisa dia kasih? Tidak enak kalau hanya mengucapkan terimakasih saja bukan? Lalu apa? Sekilas teringat akan barang yang dibelinya tadi.

Gadis ini mengangkat tote bag miliknya, mengacak-ngacak isinya untuk menemukan barang yang dicarinya."Kalau kau tidak keberatan menerimanya ini -" menyerahkan sebuah strap handphone yang tadi dibelinya lalu melanjutkan perkataannya " -sebagai tanda terimakasihku"

"INI!" mata hijau kekuningan sang leader Procella ini berbinar seakan-akan ada bintang bersinar terpancar dari mata tersebut, lalu menerima pemberiaan gadis tersebut dengan hati-hati telapak tangan menimang benda pemberian tersebut. "Strap handphone Initium yang baru saja dijual hari ini~" kemudian menatap gadis tersebut dengan tatapan tak percaya "Apa tak apa-apa aku menerimanya?"

Senyuman lega tergambar di sudut bibir Shoko. Lega karena sepertinya pemuda tersebut menyukai pemberiannya, "Iya tidak apa-apa, lagipula ada dua strapnya." balasnya singkat.

"Wah~ Sungguh beruntung bisa mendapatkan dua strap Initium~~" nada bersemangat sekaligus kagum terdengar dari ucapan Shun, kemudian berubah menjadi nada penasaran, "Jangan-jangan kamu adalah penggemar Hajime~~"

"Tentu saja!" jawab Shoko dengan nada yang tak kalah semangatnya, kini mata hijau miliknya yang gantian bersinar bagaikan bintang di malam hari.

Tak percaya kalau dia bisa tidak sengaja menemukan satu lagi fans Hajime seperti ini. "Wah~~ aku menemukan teman~. Siapa namamu?" tanya Shun kembali. Sepertinya mereka berdua bisa menjadi teman baik.

"Fujiwara Shoko." senyuman kecil nan lembut menghiasi wajah gadis berambut cokelat dengan mata hijau yang bernama Fujiwara Shoko ini.

Senyuman nostalgia terukir di sudut bibir Shun sebalum akhirnya Tuan muda Shimotsuki ini akhirnya menjawab "Shimotsuki Shun"

-;-

"Shoko!"

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang memanggil nama Shoko.

Membalikkan badannya, Shoko menemukan sahabatnya berlari menuju tempatnnya berdiri. "Ayane!"

Berhenti tepat beberapa langkah di depan Shoko, gadis bernama Ayane ini mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena tadi dia berlari. "Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa." ucapnya sambil memerhatikan Shoko dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki untuk memastikan bahwa sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja.

Seakan menjawab ucapan Ayane, Shoko hanya mengangguk sedikit, lalu dengan semangat dia pun bercerita, "Dengar deh Aya, aku berteman dengan anggota Initium lainnya lo'"

"Hah.." ekspresi bingung tergambar di wajah cantik Ayane ini.

Melingkarkan tangannya di selipan lengan Ayane, lalu menariknya ke samping, "Sini aku perkenalkan pada Shimotsuki Shun. Salah satu fans beratnya Hajime-san, leader dari Procellarum, dan sekaligus orang yang menolongku"

"Hajimemashite Shimotsuki Shun desu. Yoroshiku ne, Jou-san" dengan senyuman ala pangeran Shun memperkenalkan dirinya pada temannya Shoko ini. Entah mengapa sekilas dirinya merasa pernah melihat gadis cantik bagaikan Nadeshiko ini di suatu tempat.

Membalas senyuman ala pangeran tersebut, dengan senyuman hangat lalu memperkenalkan dirinya, "Kurotsuki Ayane, yoroshiku onegaishimasu. Maaf telah merepotkan dan terimakasih sudah menolong Shoko. " Ayane membungkukkan badannya sedikit sebagai rasa hormat sekaligus rasa terimakasih.

Sang idol membalasnya dengan santai, "Sama-sama. Lagipula aku diberikan Strap Initium terbaru ini sebagai hadiah.. Jadi tidak apa-apa, malah aku yang sangat berterimakasih"

"Ne, Aya -" Shoko mencoba mengalihkan perhatian sahabatnya tersebut, lalu kembali melanjutkan ketika Ayane menoleh, "Sudah semakin larut lebih baik kita pulang." pintanya ketika melihat langit yang kini semakin gelap.

Ayane menengok ke atas langit malam yang lama kelamaan semakin gelap, "Sou da ne," gumamnya pelan, lalu kedua bola mata hazel miliknya menatap sosok Shun dihadapannya "Kalau begitu Shimotsuki-san kami permisi dulu." ucapnya dengan sopan.

"Ja ne, Shun-san." timpal Shoko.

"Sekali lagi terimakasih banyak" kedua gadis tersebut membungkukkan badannya sedikit menyampaikan ucapan terimakasih, lalu beranjak dari tempat tersebut.

"Hai. Ja ne Jou-sama-tachi"

Kedua bola mata hijau kekuningan milik Shun hanya bisa menatapi sisi belakang kedua sosok gadis tersebut dalam diam. Perasaan nostalgia sekaligus sedih meruak di dalam hatinya, membuat perasaan Tuan muda ini berantakan tak seperti biasanya.

Sepertinya takdir kembali mempertemukan Shun dengan cintanya yang hilang.

-;-

"Shun sedang apa berdiri mematung di sana?"

Suara yang begitu familiar di telinganya itu terdengar dari balik badannya.

"Hajime~~~ kamu baru pulang juga ternyata. Okaeri" Tak terlihat lagi raut nostalgia nan sedih di wajah menawannya, kini hanya raut wajah ramah nan misterius terpampang di wajah tersebut.

"Aa tadaima" jawab seorang Mutsuki Hajime, salah satu alisnya terangkat seraya merasakan ada hal aneh dari gerak-gerik teman sesama leader yang berdiri dihadapannya tersebut.

Kerlingan begitu senangnya terpancar dari kedua iris mata hijau kekuningan Shun, "Ne Hajime coba lihat" dengan nada bersaemangat, lalu memperlihatkan strap yang diberikan oleh Shoko pada Hajime yang kini mulai berjalan memasuki lobi asrama di sampingnya "Ta-da!" kerlingan puas serta senyuman sangat gembira merekah di wajah tampannya itu.

"Strap itu.. Kau baru saja membelinya?" tanya Kuro-Ousama meladeni pemuda berambut silver tersebut.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, pemuda berambut silver tersebut menjawab "Tidak. Ini adalah pemberian sebagai ucapan terimakasih."

"Hee.. Ucapan terimakasih.." nada heran terdengar dari suara Hajime.

Seakan-akan bangga dengan apa yang dia lakukan tadi, Shun berkata dengan sombong "Sou da yo. Tadi aku menolong seseorang gadis tersesat lalu dihadiahi ini. Beruntung sekali diriku~~"

"Begitu.. Tumben sekali kamu bisa menolong orang tersesat -" mengingat Shun juga tidak bisa diandalkan kalau sudah berurusan dengan alamat jalan. Lalu menambahkan dengan skeptik "Jangan bilang kau malah membuat gadis itu tambah tersesat lagi' "

Menggerakkan salah satu jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan ke kiri, "No, no, no. Aku hanya meminjamkan smartphoneku agar ada orang yang menjemputnya." senyuman kecil terbentuk di sudut bibir pemuda itu, mata hijau kekuningan miliknya menatap lurus seakan-akan melihat hal jauh di dapan sana.

"Heee" jawab Hajime singkat.

Sepertinya benar perkiraannya, ada yang aneh pada Shun. Yah walaupun biasanya leader Procella itu memang berkelakuan aneh, namu entah mengapa malam ini Shun terlihat berbeda. Mendesah pelan, Hajime memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya padanya karena dia percaya kalau Shun tidak mau membicarakannya berarti itu bukanlah hal yang harus dikhawatirkan.

-;-

'Ne, Hajime-san apa tidak masalah jika aku memberitahu Shoko kalau kita berteman?'

Kalimat itulah yang terpampang dalam kolom chat dari Kurotsuki Ayane. Mengangkat salah satu alisnya hitamya, Mutsuki Hajime terus memandangi layar smartphonenya itu. Pemuda berumur 22 tahun mempertanyakan mengapa gadis menawan yang menjadi temannya sekarang ini meminta izin padanya untuk memberitahukan hubungan mereka berdua kepada Fujiwara Shoko yang merupakan sahabat dari sang gadis itu? Bukankah Ayane memiliki kebebasan untuk memberitahukannya, tanpa harus meminta izin terlebih dahulu? Lagipula Hajime sendiri juga tak keberatan tentang hal itu. Namun, kalau dipikirkan lagi mungkin Ayane sendiri bingung dan tidak enak padanya kalau langsung memberitahukan kepada Shoko tanpa meminta izin terhadapnya terlebih dahulu, secara sebagai idol yang digandrungi banyak orang ini mungkin saja dia akan menjadi risih.

Tapi Hajime tidak akan pernah berpikiran seperti itu.

Memang ada beberapa kasus yang membuat Kuro-Ousama ini agak sedikit risih, bila menyangkut statusnya sebagai idol. Mungkin bagi sebagaian orang memiliki status idol membuat hidupnya senang. Tapi seperti hukum alamiah dunia ini, ada sisi baik dan ada sisi buruk. Sisi baiknya dia dapat dikenal dan dikagumi banyak orang, namun di sisi lain dia tidak bisa menjalani hidup normal seperti oranglain pada umumnya.

Tak jarang ketika berada di kampus banyak orang yang mencoba mendekati Hajime hanya untuk sekedar mencuri perhatiannya itu. Sangat susah baginya untuk bergaul dengan oranglain seperti biasa. Bahkan bisa dikatakan orang di sekitarnya hanyalah teman palsu yang hanya mengharapkan bisa mendapatkan label 'teman dari sang idol'. Bukan berarti semua orang seperti itu, ada juga yang benar-benar tulus menjadi temannya bukan karena dia itu idola, tetapi kebanyakan dari mereka sering dimanfaati oranglain untuk mendekati sang idol tersebut. Oleh karena itu Hajime secara tak sadar membatasi pergaulannya.

Walaupun begitu leader Gravi ini percaya dengan Kurotsuki Ayane. Entah sejak kapan dirinya sangat percaya dengan Ayane, dirinya sendiri tak tahu akan jawabannya. Kalau memang itu keputusan gadis bermata hazel tersebut untuk memberitahukan hubungan mereka kepada oranglain, Hajime akan mengizinkannya.

Jemarinya menyentuh layar smartphone seraya mengitik balasan chat dari sang Nadeshiko tersebut.

'Iya tak masalah'

Kedua bola mata amethystnya menatap layar smartphone dihadapannya cukup lama.

"Mutsuki-san, maaf sebentar lagi giliran anda"

Panggilan salah seorang staff itu membuyarkan dirinya dari dunianya. Memasukkan samartphonenya kembali pada saku celananya, lalu beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Baiklah"

-;-

'Iya tak masalah'

Setelah melihat sebuah chat dari Hajime, senyuman kecil terukir di sudut bibir mungil milik Kurotsuki Ayane. Tangannya kembali memasukkan samrtphone ke dalam tote bag hitam bergambarkan piano miliknya. Mengangkat pandangannya kembali pada sahabat SMA nya yang kini sedang menganngkat gelas berisikan melon soda di tangannya.

"Mari bersulang merayakan suksesnya Ayane yang lolos audisi! Kanpai!"

Ayane dapat mendengar nada semangat sekaligus senang pada suara Fujiwara Shoko. Mengangkat teh camomile miliknya, lalu menyulangkan gelasnya dengan gelas melon soda sahabatnya itu dengan sebuah senyuman hangat.

"Kanpai!"

Selesai meminum melon sodanya, Shoko memberikan selamat kepada sahabatnya itu, "Selamat ya Ayane bisa lolos audisi!" lalu menyerahkan sebuah tote bag kepada gadis bermata hazel yang duduk di depannya itu dengan sumringah "Sebagai hadiahnya ini aku berikan padamu"

"Arigatou" Ayane menerima hadiah tersebut, pipinya sedikit memerah karena saking senangnya, lalu membuka tote bag itu, "Wah! Arainu Mamoru-san! Aaa Kawaii~~" kedua mata hazel miliknya berbinar ketika mendapati sebuah boneka Arainu berwarna ungu yang merupakan lambang dari Fujimura Mamoru, salah satu anggota dari Growth dan merupakan idola pujaan gadis ini, mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada sahabatnya dan bertanya "Apa tidak apa-apa aku menerimanya? Lagipula kan baru lolos audisi saja bukan memenangkan kompetisinya?"

"Mau baru lolos audisi ataupun menang kompetisi semuanya wajib dirayakan bukan? Anggap saja ini hadiah hasil latihanmu selama sebulan penuh ini." jelas Fujiwara Shoko dengan hangat, senyuman di bibirnya menandakan perasaannya yang senang karena sepertinya Ayane menyukai hadiah darinya. Tentu saja sahabatnya suka dengan hadiahnya, karena Arainu tersebut merupakan benda yang sangat diinginkannya.

"Terimakasih Shoko." sekali lagi sang Nadeshiko berterimakasih padda sahabatnya itu, mengelus lembut Arainu setinggi pinggangnya itu, "Kawaii na~~"

Menyedot kembali melon soda yang dipesannya lalu Shoko berkata, "Baguslah kalau kamu suka dengan hadiahmu"

"Tentu saja!" Ayane bergeming, senyuman bahagia merekah di bibir merah mudanya, kemudian seakan-akan dia baru saja mengingat sesuatu penting yang harus dia katakan kepada sahabatnya itu, Ayane melanjutkan perkataannya "Ah iya, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kusampaikan padamu"

Menyondongkan badannya sedikit sambil bersender pada tangannya di atas meja, "Apa itu?" mata hijau miliknya bertemu dengan mata hazel milik Kurotsuki Ayane

"Bagaimana memulainya ya.. Hmmm " sekilas mata hazel milik Ayane bergerak turun ke bawah seakan-akan bingung, suaranya terdengar ragu, "Ano ne Shoko -" Shoko mengangguk tanda mempersilahkan Ayane untuk melanjutkan perkataannya. " -Ini mengenai Hajime-san"

Tanpa sengaja, Shoko kembali menyondongkan badannya hingga benar-benar mendekati wajah Ayane, "Ada apa dengan Hajime-san?! Jangan bilang Ayane mulai jadi fans beratnya sepertiku?!~"

Menarik badannya menjauh sehingga membuat jarak dengan wajah Shoko, sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyangkal ucapan temannya "Bukan, bukan, bukan seperti itu." Menunggu sahabatnya itu tenang dan menarik nafas dalam, baru melanjutkan "Sebenarnya aku berteman dengannya" menyiapkan kupingnya untuk menerima teriakan Shoko.

"HAH?!" Yup, seperti yang sudah dia duga, teriakan Shoko memecahkan suasana tenang cafe dimana mereka berada ini, "KOK BISA?!" semua pandangan tertuju pada meja mereka

Wajah malu akan kelakuan temannya itu tergambar jelas di wajah menawan Ayane, "Husshhh suaramu terlalu besar.."

Shoko tersadar ketika diperingati Ayane, terdiam sebentar lalu menundukkan kepalanya sedikit menggumamkan permintaan maaf pada pelanggan lainnya yang terganggu, setelah itu dengan tenang bagaikan tak terjadi apa-apa, Shoko mendeham, "Lalu? Kok bisa seperti itu?" tanyanya dengan nada sangat penasaran.

"Kamu boleh percaya boleh juga tidak dengan cerita ini juga tak apa-apa kok' " komen Ayane ragu kalau sahabatnya itu bisa percaya dengan ceritanya nanti.

Mengaduk-aduk melon sodanya menggunakan sedotan, mata hijau Shoko menatap lurus mata hazel dihadapannya itu dengan pandangan heran karena sang empunya mata tersebut meragukan dirinya "Kamu itu bicara apa? Tentu saja aku percaya padamu. Aku hanya shock saja."

"Oalah jadi begitu.."Shoko menimpali sesudahnya dia mendengar seluruh cerita sahabat SMA nya. "Lalu dengan kata lain Ayane sering menghubungi Hajime-san melalui chat?" tanyanya penasaran

Rambut hitam lebat milik sang Hime-sama itu ikut bergerak ketika menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak terlalu sering sih," Ayane terdiam sebentar, lalu melanjutkan kembali, "Tapi sangat mudah berbincang-bincang dengannya, malahan aku terkadang lupa kalau dia seorang Idol." raut heran terlihat muncul di wajahnya. Entah ada alasan apa Ayane dapat berbicara santai dengan Mutsuki Hajime, sampai-sampai lupa kalau pemuda itu adalah salah satu idol terkenal di Jepang.

"Hee.. enaknya jadi Ayane bisa berbicara santai dengan Hajime-san" komentar Shoko dengan wajah cemberut, "Kalau aku jadi Ayane pasti aku bahagia sekali~~ Sampai-sampai aku tak keberatan meninggalkan dunia ini karena sudah bisa berbicara langsung dengan Hajime-san" wajah cemberut itu seketika berubah menjadi berbinar-binar

"Kalau begitu sih tidak boleh.." balas Ayane dengan senyuman jahil di ujung bibirnya.

Mata mereka berdua saling menatap dan kemudian mereka tertawa kecil.

"Kalau Ayane nyaman berteman dengan Hajime-san sih' aku tak keberatan." Itulah keputusan Shoko setelah tenang dari keterkejutannya. Menyetujui dan tak masalah dengan Ayane yang berteman dengan seorang Mutsuki Hajime. Kalau memang berteman dengan sang idol itu membuat Ayane senang sekaligus menambah orang yang penting baginya mengapa tidak.

Walaupun Shoko merupakan anggota Initium bukan berarti dia akan memanfaatkan pertemanannya Ayane dengan Hajime. Dia akan berlaku profesional membedakan dirinya yang merupakan fans dari Hajime dan dirinya yang merupakan sahabat Ayane. Lagipula merupakan kelakuan buruk memanfaatkan teman untuk tujuan pribadi bukan?

"Un.. Makasih ya Shoko." senyuman hangat sekaligus lega terpampang di wajah cantik Ayane. Akhirnya dia bisa menyampaikan hal ini pada sahabatnya itu. Sebenarnya sudah lama dia ingin menyampaikannya, namun karena terlalu fokus pada latihannya, akhirnya dia lupa.

-;-

"Maaf Kanade aku pulang duluan ya," ucap Kurotsuki Dai, sang manajer idol grup Procellarum, pada rekan kerjanya Tsukishiro Kanade, manajer idol grup Six Gravity. Sambil membereskan tumpukan kertas yang berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Eh tumben kamu pulang duluan Dai? Ada urusan?" jawab Kanade memutarkan kursinya agar dapat berhadapan dengan kursi tempat meja kerja Dai. Matanya menandakan tatapan heran.

Mendesah lelah lalu menjawab "Aa, orangtuaku sedang ada di kota karena katanya ingin merayakan sesuatu" kemudian mengedikkan bahunya "Walaupun aku tak tahu mereka sedang merayakan apa"

Setelah mendengar penjelasan dari lawan bicaranya, Kanade menjawab kembali, "Oh begitu, yasudah lebih baik kamu menemui mereka" senyuman kecil terbentuk di bibirnya.

Memastikan tumpukan kertas tadi tertata rapi di pojokkan meja kerjanya, Dai mengambil kunci mobil dan smartphonenya lalu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, "Iya. Yasudah aku duluan ya Kanade. Nanti kalau ada perubahan sedikit tolong hubungi ya' "

"Iya tentu saja" jawab Kanade singkat.

Dai melambaikan tangannya, "Ja na" lalu berjalan menuju elevator.

"Ja"

-;-

Kurotsuki Dai membuka dan merapihkan sepatunya di genkan, memasuki lorong rumah, berjalan menuju ruang tamu "Tadaima" salamnya, langkahnya terhenti tepat di pintu masuk ruang tamu, kedua matanya membulat mendapati begitu banyak makanan berjajar di atas meja. "Whoah! Banyak sekali makanannya!"

"Okaeri Dai-nii" terdengar suara lembut memanggilnya dari lorong yang menghubungkan ruang tamu dengan dapur.

Matanya mendapati sosok gadis menawan yang sekarang berdiri dan meletakkan piring berisikan makanan ke atas meja "Ayane! Kamu ke sini juga rupanya?" tanyanya heran pada Ayane. Kalau Ayane di sini berarti ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

"Kamu ini bicara apa sih Dai, kalau Ayane tidak ke sini untuk apa kami repot-repot mengadakan perayaan seperti ini" kali ini Ibunya mucul dari dapur membawa beberapa gelas di tangannya.

Otaknya semakin tidak paham dengan ucapan ibunya, "Maksud ibu?"

"Ini semua untuk merayakan lolosnya Ayane ke kompetisi di kampusnya." Dai tersentak kaget mendengar suara Ayahnya menjawab.

Ayane tersenyum kecil lalu menimpali "Walaupun baru lolos audisinya saja lo' tou-san"

"Walaupun begitu kan kita harus tetap merayakannya. Anggap saja sebagai rasa syukur" komen sang Ibu menata gelas di atas meja.

"Yasudah jangan banyak bicara lagi lebih baik kita mulai saja pestanya." sang Ayah menggeser kursi, lalu duduk di atasnya, seakan-akan itu adalah sebuah tanda, semuanya mengikuti apa yang dia lakukan."Hora Dai, ayo berikan sepatah dua kata" suruhnya pada anak lelakinya itu.

"Bukanlah lebih baik ayah saja?" sambil mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Bukankah lebih etis kalau yang paling tua memberikan sambutan.

"Sudah cepatlah" paksa Ayahnya lagi yang memincingkan matanya memberikan tatapan mematikan.

Desahan lelah seakan-akan menyerah, akhirnya Dai mengikuti kemauan Ayahnya, "Baiklah kalau begitu. Untuk Ayane selamat ya bisa lolos lagi tahun ini, semoga bisa lanjut ke kompetisi nasional dan memenangkannya~ Kanpai!"

"Kanpai!"

-;-

"Ne, Dai-nii." panggil Ayane yang berdiri di samping Dai sambil mengeringkan piring, "Kalau tidak salah Dai bekerja sebagai manajer di Tsukipro bukan?" mata hazelnya menatap ke depan.

Dai yang kebagian tugas mencuci piring menjawabnya santai, "Iya manajer Procellarum. Apa Ayane tahu tentang Procellarum?" memiringkan kepalanya sedikit penasaran apakah adiknya itu tahu tentang Procellarum. Sepengetahuannya Ayane hanya menyukai dan mengikuti beberapa pemusik saja. Kebanyakan adalah musik classic namun bukan berarti dia tidak mengikuti yang lain. Adiknya itu juga mengikuti salah satu grup di bawah manajemen Tsukipro, tempat dia bekerja.

Tangannya berhenti sebentar dari tugasnya, lalu menjawab, "Pernah dengar sih lagu mereka di radio dan tv, lebih dari itu aku tak tahu. Maaf ya" sepertinya Ayane lupa kalau dia pernah bertemu dengan sang leader Procella.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kamu sukanya pada Growth bukan?" Yup, adiknya itu sangat suka sekali dengan Growth, karena menurutnya musik mereka menggambarkan perjalanan cerita fantasy.

Dengan semangat dan mata berbinar, Ayane menjawab, "Iya! Apalagi pada Mamoru-san~" setelah tenang, gadis menawan ini melanjutkan "Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku mulai belajar tentang grup maupun band lainnya. Terlebih sepertinya aku juga harus belajar tentang Procellarum, karena itu adalah grup yang dimanajeri oleh Dai sendiri." Mungkin pertemuannya dengan Mutsuki Hajime menjadi alasannya mempelajari berbagai aliran musik lain. Karena dengan begitu Ayane dapat mempelajari betapa sibuk dan melelahkannya bekerja sebagai pemusik.

Walaupun Dai tidak benar-benar tahu alasan Ayane, akan tetapi dia sudah cukup senang mendengar penyataan adik angkatnya itu, "Ayane benar-benar adik yang sangat pengertian!" tangannya mengacak-acak rambut Ayane, senyuman sumringah tergambar jelas di bibirnya

"Mou Dai! Rambutku kena sabun semua kan jadinya!" gerutu Ayane yang rambutnya kini di penuhi busa sabun cuci piring, namun dia tertawa geli.

-;-


End file.
